The other ending
by Anthony Stark
Summary: Full of what ifs and calamity. What if…what if Mustang hadn’t gotten hit by that bullet? What if he found Ed before Ed could transmute Al back into his body? what if Edward was arrested for what happened in Lior? Well. This is what would happen. RoyxEd
1. 1: Al

_A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I am simply writing a fanfiction of my favorite anime and manga. If I owned it, it would be a yaoifull anime with sex and love between Roy and Ed Sighs but I don't, so I have to be content with this. _

_-Psyoran Kercie ©_

_What if….what if Mustang hadn't gotten hit by that bullet in the end of the anime series? What if he found Ed before Ed could transmute Al back into his body? What if the state finally caught Edward? For his involvement in the downfall of Lior? What if they blamed Scar's stone on Edward? And put him in prison for six months or more? You're about to find out what happens when someone acts on the "What ifs"_

Chapter 1: Al's gone.

Edward stood, perfectly still in the center of the huge transmutation circle he had just created. Other circles were drawn on his arms and chest, even one on his pale forehead, beneath the shimmering bangs. He had promised Rose he would destroy this place, but he couldn't forget about Alphonse. He refused to let him go, to sacrifice himself so that Edward could live. His voice was soft as he spoke, voicing his doubts and intent aloud. "I don't have anything to pay with but my own life…" He murmured, "It might prove useless even if I offer all of myself…But he won't disappear." He paused, and looked up, his bangs falling in his face. "Come back, Al."

He clapped his hands, and made to touch the circles on his arms, but a pair of hands came out of nowhere, dragging him out of the circle! Ed twisted around, struggling briefly until he caught sight of the man holding onto him. "M-Mustang?!" He stared, shocked into the bloody face, three cuts marred General Mustang's pale skin, two on the right side of his face, and one on the left. He looked strangely menacing as he turned Ed around, glaring into his eyes as he took in the circle, and the shirtless, finally whole Edward.

"What were you planning to do, Fullmetal?" He asked, his voice calm, yet still full of anger at the thought that Edward would have attempted that again. "The Military is here." He said, without waiting for Ed to answer, "We need to get out of here before they-Shit!" His words were cut off as men streamed into the underground mansion, they were holding guns aloft, staring at the scene before them.

There were bloodstains on the floor from Wrath and himself, all other life was gone. "Good work, Brigadier General." The commanding officer of Edward's retrieval stepped forward, grinning, "You're quick, even with all those wounds…I hear you tried to save the Fuhrer from the maniac Archer and his automail. Seems you got hurt along the way. Archer is dead, as is the Fuhrer." The man stepped forward, and grasped Edward's wrist, pulling him out of Mustang's grip.

"Sir!" Mustang saluted. "What is to be done with Major Elric now, Sir?" He asked, his dark eyes flashing as he watched pain enter Ed's expression. Pain at how the officer was holding his very real right arm. "He will be taken to trail, and sentenced for his acts in the Lior incident." Realization finally dawned in Edward's face, and he twisted in the officer's grip.

"Take him." The officer commanded, several men rushed forward, detaining Edward, and dragging him toward the doors out of the underground city. "Mustang!! General!! Don't let them take me!! I haven't done anything!! General!!" Roy turned, his wounds aching for treatment, and ignored Edward's pleading, "So, General, we should have you treated, don't want you wasting sick leave on a few little cuts." Roy grimaced, but held his tongue as Edward continued to struggle in the men's' grasps. "General!!! GENERAL!!!" Roy turned to the officer, "Yes, Sir." He answered, having calmed himself down.

"ROY!!" He spun around, that was the first time he remembered Edward calling him by his first name alone. He gasped at the sight, Edward was reaching toward him, his right hand outstretched, tears streaming down his face, "ROY!! HELP ME!!!" He forced the mask over his face, refusing to show what was in his heart. He wanted to rush forward and tug Ed from their grasp, steal him and take him to safety, he was still a child! But he pushed it away. "Good-bye, Fullmetal." He said, and Edward's eyes widened, and he struggled harder then ever, "NO!! YOU CAN'T!!!" he screamed, one of the men approached, and slammed the but of his rifle into Edward's head, leaving Ed limp and unconscious, the men finally pulled him out of the mansion and out of the underground city.

Two weeks later.

Roy sat at his desk, tired and shocked; Edward had been tried for the deaths of the soldiers in Lior, and found semi-guilty. They had convicted him to eleven months in Central's third Prison. The one for alchemists.

Roy shuddered at the thought, he'd been there once, charged with inspecting it, and he had felt the way the huge transmutation circle surrounding it sucked away your power. Of course, due to the overcrowded state of Central's prisons, I wasn't only Alchemists there anymore, but others. Murderers, rapists, and the like. The circle didn't affect them. They weren't Alchemists.

He leaned back in his chair, running his pale fingers through his ebony hair, "Shit…." He murmured, causing his subordinates to look up, Riza Hawkeye stepped up to his desk. "Is there nothing we can do, Sir?" She asked, biting her lip. Roy shook his head. "Nothing." He murmured.

Edward groaned as he sat up, they'd thrown him into a cell, and he's slammed into the wall, hitting his already injured head. He reached up with trembling fingers and felt at the new layer of blood that was flowing over the layer of matted and bloody hair on the back of his head.

He was breathing hard, his eyes slightly unfocused, and he couldn't see straight. "Looky here, what a pretty little celly for me." A deep gruff voice said laughingly next to Edward's ear, and then a pair of hands dragged him to his feet. "So….what's up, roomy?" Edward shuddered, his feet dangling above the ground as the man came into focus. He was big, and smelled of tobacco and sweat, he was grinning, showing missing teeth, the remaining teeth were yellow, stained by cigarettes.

"So pretty, and all for me…." Edward pushed at the man with his hands, but winced and pulled his right away. "Get the fuck off me!!!" He growled, managing to kick the man between the legs. The brute dropped him to the ground, and he winced as he landed on the hard concrete. He backed away, pressing against the bars of his cell, and looked down at his wrist. It was bloody, like his head, and it ached like he could never remember it aching.

The man advanced, smiling, and Edward realized his error, he was pressed against the bars, and he had nowhere to go as the man's fist slammed into the side of his head, making him dizzy. "Uhn…" He groaned, focusing on the man who was holding him up with one hand. "Prison's for the big boys, shrimp, not the little kiddies." Edward would have reacted to the word 'Shrimp' if he'd had the strength, but black spots were dancing in front of his eyes, and the man's free hand was wandering to a place no one's hand should be wandering on Edward Elric.

Edward gasped, pain radiating through his body, the man who shared his cell had used him in a way he had never been used. He lay on the cold, uncomfortable cot on the top bunk, shaking uncontrollably, he pressed his face into his pillow, the man was laughing on the bottom bunk, talking to other convicts through the bars of their cell. Edward was trying to be quiet, trying so hard not to draw further attention to himself, he knew, in the back of his mind he knew the man would use him again, but he could do nothing about it.

He curled around himself, sobbing softly into his arms, his jail clothes ripped, and tattered. _What am I going to do? _He thought, his tears brimming in his lightless gold eyes.

Roy glanced at the calendar on his office wall as he slipped into the chair behind his desk, nine months and eight days until Edward got out, and then, he would take care of the young Alchemist. "Brigadier General," Roy looked up, not bothering to answer as his newest commanding officer, (A/N: I made this character up…'cause I couldn't think of anything else.) General Kylan continued with what he was saying without even waiting to see if Roy would reply.

"I have referred all phone calls, letters, and information concerning the Fullmetal Alchemist to you, as his commanding officer, it is your responsibility. I heard from one of your subordinates that you are planning take him after he is released, is this correct?" Roy nodded, "Yes, Sir." The General raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can handle him, Brigadier General?" Roy's eyes widened, "Yes, Sir, I'm positive." The General nodded, taking Roy's answer, "So. Everything to do with him will be sent directly to you." Roy nodded, turning to the stack of paperwork Hawkeye had left on his desk, he began to read through it, "Yes, Sir." The General turned, "Good. It's settled. You should be getting a call concerning his well being soon." Roy looked up, "Why?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "Fullmetal has been….injured in the prison." Roy leapt up, "WHAT?!" But as he shouted, the phone rang, and the General took it as a sign to leave the room. "Brigadier General Mustang?" the voice in the phone said as he answered, "Yes?" He said, finally calming down, "This is Sergeant Mane, from the Central City Alchemy prison Infirmary….I'm calling about Edward Elric's wellbeing." Roy clenched his hand, his fingernails digging into his palm, "Yes, what about him?" He asked, his voice sounded strained and full of concern.

"He was….raped by his cellmate." The voice declared, crackling through the speaker of the phone." Roy bit his lip, pain welling inside his heart, he should have…he should have helped Edward! "Where is he now?! Is he ok?!!" Roy was frantic, he ran his fingers though his hair as Riza stepped through the door, carrying a coffee for him.

"Hawkeye, I need a car, we're going to see Edward!" Riza set the coffee down, and spun on her heel, hearing the pleading pain in Roy's voice, she strode straight back out of the office. Roy listened as the man explained through the phone. "He was put into the wrong cell…with a child molester." The Sergeant said, his voice calm, yet full of guilt for the mistake. "I'll be there soon, have an escort waiting at the gates." The Sergeant's voice crackled through the phone. "Yes, Sir!" Roy slammed the phone into the receiver and strode from the office, struggling to keep his step slow, to stop himself from breaking into a run, he finally left the Military building.

Hawkeye was already in front of the building, sitting in one of the Military issue black cars, Roy opened the car door and slipped into the seat, "Good job, Hawkeye." He murmured, as she put it in drive and pulled away from the curb.

[A/N: Please review!!! I had this idea and wrote it on a whim from a dream that plagued my sleep, for months!!! So…reward my hard work, I beg of you, review me. Tell me what you think, so I can continue without feeling completely useless.


	2. 2: Home or not

Chapter two

Home…or not.

Roy held in a gasp when he stepped into the Prison Infirmary, Edward was laying on his side, curled in a ball, his face bruised and bloody, his lifeless eyes closed in pain. "Fullmetal." Roy said, settling into a chair beside Edward's bed, "Fullmetal!" He reached out and shook Ed's shoulder, when Edward didn't reply he shook the Alchemist harder, the draining circle was wearing on Roy's nerves. "Fullmetal!!" Hawkeye grabbed Roy's arm, "Brigadier General…" She chastened and he suddenly felt bad. "Edward?" She touched Ed's arm gently, trying a calm, caring approach. "Edward, are you ok?"

Ed's dark golden eyes turned to look at her, and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. They were empty and blank, the beautiful golden light, the fierceness and determination was gone, sucked out of them to be replaced by pain. "Riza…?" Edward's voice was weak, Riza stroked his grimy cheek, pity radiating from her, and Edward didn't even have the strength to pull away.

"Am I dead….?" Ed asked, trying to sit up, Riza held him down, "No, Ed, just stay still." Edward's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not…? Then…why does it…hurt so bad…?" Riza choked, biting her lip, and turning away, and Roy stood up, stepping into Edward's line of sight. "Why…why is Mustang here…if I'm not dead…?" Ed asked with a small emotionless laugh, Roy chuckled, "Just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He said quietly, Edward slowly lifted his right hand, staring for a moment at the flesh and blood before scrabbling weakly at Roy's arm, Ed managed to get Roy's hand into his own. He pulled gently until Roy bent down, then leaned up to whisper in the man's ear.

"Roy….I understand that there was nothing you could do….so don't beat yourself up about it, ok?" His voice was full of conviction, Edward really believed what he was saying to Roy. Mustang stood up, shaking his head, and Edward lost his grip on the man's arm and fell back to the bed. "When am I getting out of here…?" He asked weakly, "They wouldn't tell me…"

Roy sat back in the chair, and Ed's haunting eyes followed him. "Nine more months….can you handle it, Fullmetal? I've filed an appeal, and the court says they might shorten it to five months," Ed's expression hadn't changed, "Oh…I can handle it." He wiggled in the bed, "I don't like it in here….in this room…" Roy sighed, exasperation coming through as Edward's old personality made a small appearance.

"I know, but you're gonna have to get used to it, you're not well, Ed." Edward grimaced at those words. "Not well….you could call it that…" He murmured quietly, then he didn't say anything, he was perfectly silent during the rest of Roy's two hour visit. When Roy walked out of the room, Edward was staring at the wall blankly, his eyes barely focused, and Roy was struggling to keep his heartbreak and pain inside, knowing that Edward's pain was worse.

Edward remained staring at the wall, his eyes blank, dreading when he'd leave the infirmary, knowing he'd have to shower, eat, and live in that Prison for nine more months.

Roy heaved a heavy sigh as he sat on the edge of the couch in his apartment, and tugged his boots off. Edward's pain filled, lightless eyes imprinted in his mind, just as the golden orbs filled with determination and strength had stayed in his mind the first time he'd met the elder Elric, this brought the younger brother to his mind. The circle…he recognized it, he had tried something similar, but had been too weak.

Alphonse was dead. And Edward had been trying to bring him back. Roy ran his fingers through his coal black hair, pushing it back out of his eyes and leaning back on the couch. This was all too much for one man to handle, then, on top of all that, his attraction to his young charge made everything even more confusing.

Roy stood up, his hair falling back into his eyes in a silent reminder that he needed a hair cut, he paused, his foot on the bottom stair up to his bedroom, as a memory surfaced in his mind. A memory of Edward, before prison, tapping his palm in a silent tease, the look in the kid's eyes had been beautiful. Edward had smiled, silently saying 'Good luck' in his own little way.

And another memory, Edward had been sitting on the couch in his office, half asleep after a hard mission, and had looked up at Roy, who's hair had grown out a bit too much, and hung into his eyes, Ed had smiled his little, barely awake smile, and murmured softly that he liked Roy's hair like that, in his tired state the boy couldn't have understood the implications that statement held.

That had been the first straw for Roy, the comment had made him refrain from cutting his hair for two full months, until it was too much to manage with his daily task of paperwork, and Edward hadn't said anything else, for he'd been on a mission, a long one, and hadn't come back in time to see the drastic measure Roy had gone too for the teen's loving word.

Roy shook his head, blinking back the tears that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, and bounded up the stairs, changing quickly into his pajamas and flopping tiredly on his bed, he curled up under the blankets, and attempted to catch sleep, but it was impossible, Edward's face was imprinted there, etched into the insides of his eyelids, he sighed, and rolled over, tangling the blankets around himself in a futile attempt to get warm, he bit his lip, wondering if Edward would be ok.

Two months later

Edward shuddered as the cold water in the prison showers hit his back, he clenched his teeth and began to scrub at his matted hair, wishing momentarily for a hairbrush, he sighed and let the soapy golden locks fall down his back, laying against his pale skin. He began to wash with the tiny bar of soap he had been given, and winced as he pressed it too hard over one of the new bruises he had on his chest from his most recent attempt to avoid a fight.

The alchemist shivered, and hurriedly finished his scrubbing, beginning to rinse the soap from his body and hair. He flipped the wet locks off of his face, and wiped the water from his eyes, opening them to see his old cell mate standing in front of him, a jagged piece of metal clutched in his hand.

"Oh, your hair is so pretty…" He said tauntingly, "So much like a girl, I bet it's soft like a girl's too." Edward took an unsteady step back, praying his left leg wouldn't give out again, it had been doing that lately, and he was thoroughly unused to having his arm and leg be real.

A few more inmates stepped from the shadows, there steps had been masked by the shower before, but now that the water was off, Ed was silently cursing himself for not paying more attention.

"You left our cell so soon, blondie." The man said with a feral grin. The other inmates stepped forward, grabbing Edward's arms, they spun him to face the wall, ignoring his weak struggling, and forced him over. "Now…Johnson, you do his hair, while I do him." Another inmate, presumably Johnson, took the piece of metal, wrapping a silky golden lock around his finger, he held the metal against it, and the leader caressed Edward's pale back with a short, pudgy finger.

"What's the matter, girly?" He asked as Edward twisted in the men's holds, he lifted Edward's hips, and without any warning, he slammed into Edward hard, without any lubrication or preparation. Edward screamed, and at that exact moment Johnson sliced through his hair with the metal, hacking at the long golden strands, until gold hairs littered the tiles of the bathroom floor in big bundles.

Edward bit his lip hard, repressing sobs as he felt his insides squirm with pain, at first it was rough and dry, but now, Edward's entrance was covered in something warm, wet, and sticky. The alchemist's blood dripped onto the hair on the tiles, leaving a matted mess of bloody gold on the floor.

When they finally let him go, he was in too much pain to move, and his leg had given out, he fell to the floor, curling up in a heap, surrounded by the hair, and blood. As soon as they were gone he began to sob, loud, painful, choking sobs. Another inmate approached the teen slowly, "Hey….you ok?" the man asked, biting his lip at the sight before him, Edward would have answered, but pain and shock had forced his body to react, and the reaction had been to pass out.

Roy was furious, they had called to tell him that Edward was once more in the infirmary six months after the alchemist was injured! They had waited to inform him until one month before he was to pick the boy up, they had said it was unnecessary, and that he would not be allowed to visit Edward due to some complication and order done by the higher ups. Now Roy was in the back of Riza's car, headed back from the prison, Edward sat beside him in the back seat, wearing a pair of Roy's old jeans and a baggy T-shirt, under his signature red trench coat.

He hadn't said a single word since Roy had walked into the prison to get him, and he had collapsed half way to the car, where he had sat on the ground, rubbing his left knee, until it strengthened enough for him to get up, refusing Roy's help, and get in the car.

Roy, at a complete loss for what to do had gone to Riza in a desperate need to comfort the teen an hour before he was scheduled to pick the boy up, and Riza had rushed away, and returned, moments later, holding a fluffy black teddy bear. She said it would help, it would give Edward an anchor, something to hold onto, something to cry into…..

The teddy bear was in Edward's arms. The teen clutched it to his chest, and pressed his face into the velvety black fur, his empty gold eyes staring at the back of the front seat. Roy looked him over again, taking in how thin Ed was, emaciated almost, as if he hadn't eaten in days, the thin, bony fingers were buried deep in the bear's fur, and the narrow chest heaved with every barely attained breath.

The hair had shocked Roy the most. Edward's hair had been hacked off, and was uneven and choppy. Stray strands fell on his pale forehead, but they weren't even long enough to get in his eyes. Roy reached over, he needed to do something, to show the teen he was there, and that he wouldn't leave him again, so he brushed the stray strands out of Edward's face, then placed his hand over one of Ed's.

"Edward?" He asked, his onyx eyes soft and caring, "We're going to my house, you're going to live with me, I'll take care of you now…" Edward blinked in response, his eyes still downcast, his face was thin, sadness and pain emanated from him in nearly palpable waves.

When they reached Mustang's apartment, Edward was asleep, still clutching the teddy bear, and Roy was loathe to wake the teen. He slipped out of the car, then reached back in, lifting Edward into his arms like one might a small child, he held him gently to his chest. Ed's eyes fluttered open, still blank, and he lay his head lightly on Roy's shoulder.

Roy nudged the car door closed with his foot while Riza hastened to open the door to his apartment so he wouldn't have to set Ed down. And they stepped inside, Riza stayed only long enough to turn on the lights, kiss Edward on the forehead and make sure they had enough food to last the week.

Roy climbed the stairs tediously, and made to lay Edward on the bed, but Ed clung to him like a frightened child, and Roy swallowed, walking back downstairs he sat on the couch and settled Edward more comfortably in his arms, resting the teen on his lap.

Edward pressed his face into Roy's chest, his body shook slightly, then a small sniffle could be heard, and Ed began to sob softly, his fingers twining themselves around the back of Roy's shirt, he sobbed hard into Roy's chest, and Roy was shocked.

He couldn't react. All he knew was that Edward was broken, and he wanted very badly to fix whatever it was inside the teen that had shattered him so completely.


	3. 3: Speech

Chapter 3: Speech

Roy awoke with a start as the phone rang loudly beside him, he blinked, seeing red, and sat up. Edward curled more tightly against him, the bright red jacket that had obscured Roy's vision was twined around him, the bottom half falling onto the floor. They were on Roy's couch, and Roy had at some point slipped over sideways without either of them waking up.

He reached for the phone, yawning before he answered it, "Hullo?" he murmured tiredly, he couldn't remember exactly when he'd fallen asleep last night, but he did remember when Edward's sobs had slowly subsided, and the teen's breathing had evened out….

Roy twitched as he realized the person on the phone, Hawkeye, was speaking. "What was that?" He asked, feeling sheepish as he rubbed at his bleary eyes, _"Sir, I said I'd be coming over in an hour to bring Edward some clothes, and to cook you breakfast, seeing as you haven't done it yet…and I'm sure Edward doesn't want to wake up to fire consuming your house." _Roy wrinkled his nose as Edward's eyes slid open, and the teen blinked tiredly, looking up at Roy with a kind of dreamy expression, as though he hadn't realized he was awake yet.

Roy grumbled something through the phone, and Edward smiled, his first genuine smile since he had entered the prison, the boy reached up with his right hand, and gently caressed Roy's cheek, heaving a contented sigh before pressing his face back into Roy's chest and attempting to fall back asleep.

Roy blushed hard, once more missing the first half of Hawkeye's words. _"-and I think he should stay inside the house for awhile, I don't want him bombarded by press. I'll be there in an hour, don't do anything until I get there." _Roy sighed, setting the phone on the receiver as Hawkeye hung up.

"Damn…." He ran his fingers through his hair, which hadn't been cut in months, and covered his ears and his eyes. He let his eyes slip closed and leaned over Edward, who hadn't managed to drift back off yet, was rubbing his face against the materiel of Roy's shirt. "…" Roy leaned down, and began to stroke the boy's head, wincing at the reminder that Ed's gorgeous hair was gone.

"Roy…." Ed murmured, Roy's eyes snapped open, "Hmm?" he hummed in response, "…do you…I mean…do you only like….women?" Ed blushed to the roots of his hair, his neck even turned red. "No…in fact…I prefer…men." Edward blinked up at him sleepily, "Of course…you do…" He murmured, "It's my dream…you say what I want…" Ed cuddled against Roy, and slipped back into sleep, leaving his superior officer spluttering with shock.

After awhile Roy began to see the meaning in Ed's words. _"This is my dream…" _Roy sighed, obviously, Edward thought he was still dreaming. But did that mean he liked Roy? The man grumbled something under his breath, and lifted Edward out of his lap, laying him on the other half of the couch; he stood up, and stretched.

"Sleeping on couches is not my thing…." He groaned, cracking his neck, Edward murmured something, his hands wandering over the couch, subconsciously searching for Roy. The General sighed, and sat back down, turning on the T.V. and instantly hitting the mute button.

It was simply to have something in the room to distract him from Edward's hands, clutching at his arm. The sleepy golden eyes studying him, still full of pain, but also…something that hadn't been there before. Hope.

Riza opened the door to the apartment exactly one hour after she hung up the phone, she was carrying a bag of groceries, having noticed the night before that Roy didn't have anything but alcohol in his fridge, she had decided to buy them some groceries, and hanging around her wrist was a cloth bag of clothing more suited to Edward's size than Roy's old clothing.

She stopped and stared at the sight before her, Roy had fallen back asleep, and Edward had slipped back into his lap, curling like a kitten content to be in it's owner's arms. The T.V. was on, but muted, it was the only artificial light in the house.

Edward shifted in Roy's lap, mumbling something under his breath, and Roy shifted with him, as if they were one person, in perfect synchronization, their breathing almost matched up! Riza raised an eyebrow, she had known of Edward's infatuation with Roy since it had begun, three years ago.

Edward had approached her in secret, and asked her in a desperate and worried way if it was normal for boys his age to….

"_What I mean is….um…boys…my age…is it…normal to…like…other boys?" he shifted nervously, then murmured something more under his breath, "What was that last part, Edward?" Ed jumped, shocked she had heard even a little of his murmur. "Um…or…older guys…too…" Riza laughed, "Edward, it can be. Some people are born different than others, you might be like that…I mean, you could just be different." Ed looked contemplative. "I…guess so, thanks, Riza, you've been helpful." Riza blinked, "Oh, it was nothing Ed, but I have something to ask you in return." That was the first time he'd said her first name. "equivalent Exchange…" He mumbled, smiling, "Yes, who is it you like, Ed?" Ed's eyes widened. "I…." He once again murmured inaudibly. "What?" Edward blushed hard, anger at himself glowing in his eyes, "M-Mustang…" Riza blinked, shocked beyond belief…_

Hawkeye sighed, and walked quietly passed the pair sleeping on the couch, she dropped the bag of clothing on the chair near them, and continued into the kitchen to put away her groceries. She tried to be as quiet as possible, while making breakfast, stacking pancakes on three plates, and setting the small table in the kitchen's center while she made coffee.

She set out the syrup and butter, then moved to wake the boys on the couch, she paused, her hand hovering over Roy's shoulder, and decided to wake Edward first. "Ed…wake up, honey." She shook him gently, and his blank golden eyes fluttered as he finally responded. "Nani…?" He murmured the question softly, then sat up, "I…Hawkeye…" He swallowed hard, standing up, and falling to his knees on the carpet as his leg gave out again, "Ow…"

Riza rushed over and helped him up, he let her support him, his leg wobbled under his weight, and he winced. "Edward, I've made breakfast, are you hungry?" Ed didn't respond, he let her lead him to the table, and slipped into the seat she offered.

She stepped over to wake Mustang, who grumbled a little, then joined Edward and Riza at the table. Roy ate slowly, still not fully awake, and Riza ate at a similar pace, while Edward simply poked at the pancakes, and watched the table cloth move beneath his right hand. He seemed mesmerized by the soft pink flesh. And Riza understood why.

She was shocked when Edward reached over, and snagged Roy's free hand, twining his fingers through the man's. Roy glanced up, surprised, then went back to eating, he refused to do anything that might make the scarred teen unhappy.

What surprised Riza the most was when she saw Roy's fingers tighten around Edward's, and Ed's eyes flicker up, a tiny flash of light making itself known in their deep golden depths. Riza nearly choked on her food when she saw the blush streak Roy's pale cheeks, mirrored on Edward's.

"So…Sir, you slept on the couch last night?" Roy looked away from Edward, blushing harder, "Yes, Hawkeye, I-we did." Riza shook her head as if scolding a child. "Sir, it is bad for someone your age to sleep on a couch." Roy raised a thin black eyebrow, "I didn't mean to, we just fell asleep there…." Roy bit his lip, "We'll sleep in beds tonight, I promise." Riza sighed, "Yes Sir." She stood up, glancing at Edward's uneaten food. "Ed, if you're going to regain your strength, you have to eat." Edward looked up, the tiny light still shining, fighting against the darkness in him, and gave a small smile, taking a few bites of food.

Riza nodded, and smiled back, before turning to leave, "Anyway, Ed, do you know how to cook?" Edward blinked, then shook his head, "..no…" He murmured softly, Riza sighed again, "would you like me to teach you?" Edward blinked up at her, "R-really? You would?" Ed was excited, in a small, broken sort of way, always ready to learn something new. "Yes…I would…" He finally finished, Riza strode out the door, turning once more as she made to close it, "I will begin teaching you tonight, when I come back to make dinner." Edward nodded, the light in his eyes got a little stronger, and Riza closed the door.

Edward ate a few more bites, then suddenly pulled his hand away from Roy's with a hiss of pain. "Edward, what's wrong?" Roy leapt out of his chair, and Edward swallowed the pain in his hand and arm. "I…I'm still not used to having…them…" He murmured, indicating his arm and leg. Roy nodded, "I'm sorry." Ed's brow creased, "why? You didn't do anything." Roy shrugged, "I…squeezed your hand too tight…" He mumbled, looking ashamed.

Edward stood, gently taking Roy's hand in his own, "It's ok, not your fault…" He said, his eyes flashing. "I'm still tired…." He mumbled after a huge yawn, Roy nodded, "Me too….you know…we're both getting paid for living here together…isn't that strange?" Edward nodded, "So…Roy…" Roy twitched, still not used to Edward calling him by his first name, "Can we go take a nap….in a bed…" Roy nodded, "Sure, I'll show you where your room is-what?" Edward had shaken his head, and now the teen was blushing so hard his face was red.

"I…don't want to sleep alone…" he said haltingly. Roy blinked, "I…ok Ed…you can…sleep in my room…" He mumbled. Edward swallowed, then allowed Roy to lead him upstairs. He looked around curiously as they went, he had never been in Roy's house before, he knew he should care more, but the pain in his heart at what had happened to him and thoughts of Al made him want to fall to his knees and cry. He gasped as his leg gave out, and he fell to the floor, half of his thought granted. "R-Roy…" Mustang looked over his shoulder, only to see Ed kneeling on one of the stairs, he sighed and strode to the teen's side, picking him up, and carrying him like a small child to the bedroom.

Roy sat up, something was moving beside him in the bed, he glanced to the side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Edward was struggling against the blankets, his eyes closed tight, R.E.M. causing his eyelids to flutter. Roy smiled, Ed was dreaming. Then Edward groaned.

It was then that Roy realized that Ed was struggling _against _the blankets, his pale body was drenched in sweat, and, now that Roy thought about it, he could feel the teen's sweaty left side through the now wet blankets.

"Ed?" He shook Ed's sweaty shoulder gently, but Ed didn't wake up. He panted, his face contorted in pain from whatever he was experiencing in his dream. "Edward!" Roy shook harder, but Edward slapped at him, his eyes snapped open, their golden depths filled with pure panic as he punched Roy. "NO!!! GET OFF!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Alchemic light flared at Ed's right hand, and he screamed in pain, his arm melding with the mattress. He pulled against it, but the pain was too much.

Roy grabbed Edward's shoulder, forcing the struggling teen onto his back. "Ed! Edward! Calm down!" Edward slowly relaxed, and Roy stared in shock at the kid's arm, embedded in the mattress, "What the Hell did you do?!" He gasped; Ed was sobbing, pain radiating from his shoulder to his fingertips. "I-I don't know!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Roy caressed Ed's neck and shoulder, "Has this ever happened before?" Roy was afraid to think his young prodigy had done this before. "No! wait…um…yeah! With Wrath!" Ed gripped Roy's hand tight.

"What did you do?" Roy asked, trying to figure out how to fix the problem before him. "I didn't…" Ed sobbed quietly, "Teacher…Izumi did…" Roy gripped Ed's hand hard, "Do you have a number for her?" He asked, Edward shook his head, tears glittering on his skin. "Well….can you….will you be ok if I go find a phone book for Dublith?" Edward was in the middle of nodding when their was a loud "Bang!" From downstairs, and voices could be heard in the living room.

"EDWARD ELRIC! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Roy raised a thin black eyebrow, "What?" He glanced down at Edward, who was shaking in fear. "It's….Izumi!!" He said, shuddering. Roy caressed Edward's tear streaked face, "Ok, just stay here." Ed nodded, and Roy slipped off the bed, "Mrs. Curtis, please come up here." Izumi Curtis pounded up the stairs, followed by her husband, Sig.

"What the Hell have you done?!" Roy leapt back as she made to punch him upon seeing Edward, "Nothing! He did it himself!" Izumi paused, looking at Edward, assessing the damage. "Edward, how did this happen?" Roy was shocked, her voice had turned soft, and sweet, motherly, she climbed onto the bed, and stroked Ed's hair.

"I don't know…I was dreaming…" He murmured through his tears, Izumi smiled, her expression softened, "It's going to be alright, Edward." Ed swallowed, the pain showed in his face. "Do you understand, Ed?" Edward focused on her face. "H-Hai…" He murmured, "Mustang, get over here." Roy hastened to obey, "Since Ed is living with you, you will have to learn how to fix these situations. Stand at his right shoulder."

Roy knelt beside Edward, his hand resting on the fingertips coming out of the side of the mattress. "Now, what would you do?" Roy blanched, she was asking him to fix this? "I…" Izumi shook her head, "Tell him, not me." Roy turned to Ed. "Edward, I know you haven't had this arm long, but can you remember what its structure was? The original structure, without the mattress?" Ed nodded shakily, "I…I think so…" Roy took a deep breath, "Ok…try to imagine that your arm is that molecular structure again." Ed nodded shakily, "Ok-k" He closed his eyes.

"We'll start with the shoulder; you can remember that, right?" Roy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, then slid it down the bicep as alchemic light glowed softly, Edward's shoulder pulled free, then his bicep, then his elbow, wherever Roy's fingers touched returned to its original state.

"Now the hand, ok Ed?" Edward nodded, and finally his fingers pulled free of the mattress, he pulled away fast, flinging himself into Roy's arms, "Arigato…" He sobbed, his face pressed into Roy's chest.

Roy stood, then settled on the bed, holding Edward to him, he rubbed Ed's back as he turned to Izumi, "So, why did you come here?" He asked, Izumi was staring at Roy's hand, watching it move expertly around Ed's back, until Ed was once more asleep in his arms, "I heard Edward had been released yesterday, so I came to see him." Roy chuckled, and Edward shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to Roy's body.

"You sounded angry…" Izumi blinked, "I suppose I did." She murmured, reaching out to stroke Edward's hair. "If I sound angry, he tends to listen better." Roy blinked, "Really? I used to do the same thing." Izumi smiled, "Why did you stop?" She asked, her dreadlocks falling in her face, "He's a different person now." Roy mumbled, looking down at Edward, who twitched, Roy held him closer, "Prison…didn't suit him. He…has the military informed you of his actions during his time in there?" Izumi nodded, "More like the actions of others."

Roy bit his lip, "It…scarred him." Izumi looked sad, and Roy realized he must be a mirror to her own expression. "You will care for him, without qualm?" Roy nodded, "Why?" Izumi grabbed Roy's chin, lifting his face so she could look into his eyes, "I…I love him." Roy muttered, Izumi raised an eyebrow, "I see. Good. He loves you too. He told me once." Roy's eyes widened, "Really?!" She nodded, "I'll leave, tell Edward 'good job, and I'll visit later' ok?" Roy nodded, staring down at Edward with new care.

"And when he wakes up, kiss him." Before Roy could respond, Izumi and Sig were gone. He heard the front door close, and continued to watch Ed sleep.

"Hmm, Roy?" Edward's eyes slid open slowly, revealing unclouded gold. "Ohio, Ed." Roy took a deep calming breath, leaned down, and kissed Edward gently on the lips. He pulled away as Ed gasped. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-!" Roy was flustered, he didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to say anything as Edward leaned upward, and kissed him back….just as Riza Hawkeye entered the bedroom.


	4. 4: Military leave is a lost cause

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushie and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 4: Military leave is a lost cause.

Riza stared in shock, her eyes wide, they hadn't noticed her yet, they were too preoccupied by each other's mouths. Ed moaned softly against Roy's lips, and Roy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Ed's mouth. Riza nearly dropped her box. It was addressed to both Roy and Edward, and she had been confused by it's ticket. It said 'Colonel Elric and Brigadier General Mustang' but Ed was only a Major… that thought had been lost the minute she stepped into the doorway to Roy's room.

Edward moaned, louder this time, and Roy moaned back, his body pressed against Ed's. "Um, Sir. A package has been sent for you both by Hakuro." Ed jumped about a foot in the air and blushed scarlet, and Roy twitched, pulling away from Ed so fast that he tripped over the bedside table and fell against the wall.

"Hawkeye! You shouldn't- I- it's explainable!!" He was sputtering, unable to decide what to say, "Sir, I have known you like Edward since we first met him, I was just waiting for one of you to make a move." She held up the box, and Roy straightened himself out and moved to take it, taking the letter from the top, he set the box down on the bed and began to read Hakuro's note aloud so that Edward would hear.

"Hmm, what does old Hakuro have to say… _'Dear Brigadier General Mustang, please inform your subordinate that he has been promoted to the rank of Colonel. I am afraid you and Colonel Elric's leave will have to be cut short, the uprising in Drachma has gotten out of control, and you will both be leaving tomorrow morning at 0600 hours for the Drachman encampment to fight on Amestris' side.' _Drachma…crap…" Roy grumbled.

He turned as he heard the box rip open, only to see Edward pulling two uniforms free of the cardboard. "Uniforms…" Roy bit his lip, "I need to go and speak to the General." Roy murmured, wincing at the effect the uniform had against Edward's skin as he held it up.

Blue clashed with firelight gold, and Roy could only imagine Edward on the battlefield, he had done it many times, dreamt that, but it was always a nightmare. Edward in uniform, his eyes hollow and cold again, full of fear and pain. The eyes of a killer, Roy wouldn't allow it.

Hawkeye bit her lip, "You can't Sir, he said his orders were final, and he will see you when you reach Drachma." Roy blanched. "WHAT?!" He cried, Edward looked up from the uniform he was holding up to himself, and bit his own lip. "Roy…it's ok. I'll go, if I stay close to you we'll be fine, right?" Roy swallowed, he felt confident of his own abilities when he was in the Ishbal war, but he ad only been protecting himself.

What would it be like to protect Edward too?

Edward struggled to pull the buttons through their correct holes on the Military issue white shirt, his right hand felt strange, overly tender, and sensitive. He had only gotten to the fourth button, and his hand ached with the effort, the uniform pants seemed odd, he bit his lip as he took a break, looking down at the blue cloth covering his legs, he was so used to seeing black leather, then the Prison issue jumpsuits, now he had something new to get used to.

He twitched as a pair of hands began to button his shirt up from behind, but calmed when he realized it was Mustang. "Thanks…" He murmured, letting one hand rest on Roy's forearm. "I…don't want to be a burden." Edward said with a sigh, Roy finished buttoning up Ed's shirt then turned him around, kissing him gently on the cheek, "You could never be a burden." He said, obsidian clashing with gold as they stared into each others' eyes.

"General, Colonel, it's time to go." Edward groaned, he leaned against Roy's chest, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips before snagging his jacket off the bed and sliding it over his shoulders. Roy straightened his own jacket, and grabbed their black Military issue trench coats from the bed, before the two officers walked down the stairs.

"Hawkeye, who is that boy and what is he doing in my apartment?" Roy growled, pushing Edward behind him protectively. "Sir, this is Major Kale Kern, he joined the ranks of the State Alchemists two days ago, he will be in you and Edward's battalion." Roy raised a delicate black eyebrow, "How old are you?" He asked, the boy was standing near the door, wearing the same uniform as Roy and Ed, "I'm fifteen, Sir." He said, saluting, a cocky grin growing on his features, Roy grimaced, he hadn't saluted either of his superior officers.

The boy, Kale, brushed brown hair out of his pale blue eyes, the grin still plastered on his face. "I bet I'm the youngest person to become a State Alchemist!" he said, his eyes flashing, Roy made to interject, but Edward pushed out from behind him, cocking his head to the side, he observed the Major. "So…you have joined our ranks, it's a wonder they let you in. What's your specialty?" Kale blinked, "Water." It was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"So, you're fifteen?" The boy nodded, his grin beginning to fade as he was faced with Edward's cold, stern gaze, "I was…twelve when I got my State Alchemist qualification." Kale's jaw dropped, "What?! How the hell-?!" Edward blinked at him, "You are almost as immature as I was when I joined, and I was three years younger than you are now." Edward took his black trench coat from Roy and swung it onto his shoulders, before striding out of the door.

Kale was standing dumbstruck in the doorway, Roy paused as he walked past, "Oh, and Major, you're supposed to salute your superior officers when they pass." Kale's eyebrows retracted, and he hurried to follow Roy out of the apartment.

The train ride was uneventful, Edward spent the entire four hour ride with his nose buried in a book, leaning against Roy, while Kale grumbled about being bored the whole trip. Roy found entertainment just observing Edward, the way his eyes shot across the page, as if every word, every syllable was some new alchemic array that he had to memorize, Roy couldn't stop the small smile that crawled onto his face.

When he finally looked away from Ed, the train was slowing, and the teen was putting his book into his bag, slipping his note book into the hidden pocket he had devised on the pant leg of his uniform. Kale was staring at Roy, his eyes flickering to Ed every once in awhile, as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem.

Ed stood up, stretching his shoulders and back out, he gave a small cry of surprise as his leg decided to give out again, but Roy caught him at the last second. "Sit down until you're ready." Roy said, Edward nodded, glaring angrily at the floor. "This sucks…" He murmured, Roy chuckled, "I know." Ed took a deep breath and stood up, testing his leg, then grinning at Roy, "I'm ok now." Roy nodded, "I see that."

They trooped off the train with the rest of their battalion, ignoring the loud noises, the yelling, the bomb blasts, they were close to the encampment. Ed kept biting his lip, as if to distract himself from what he was about to be a part of. Kale jumped at every sound, and Roy kept taking really deep breaths, the only one who truly understood what they were walking into.

"Um…Roy?" Edward mumbled, staring at his feet as they climbed into the truck that would ferry them to the camp. "What is it, Hagane?" Ed bit his lip again, "I was wondering…if you would spar with me…when we get there…?" Roy nodded, "Of course, Hagane." Ed nodded, "Thank you, General." Roy chuckled, "Did you think I would refuse, Colonel?" Edward looked up, "I don't know…" Roy began to respond when Kale pushed into their conversation.

"So…you're a Colonel, and you're a Brigadier General?" Roy nodded, answering for Edward, who was pouring over the notes in his travel log/notebook. "Yes, why do you ask?" Kale shrugged, "Just curious as to why you two, with such difference in personality and rank are living together…?" Roy raised his eyebrows, "I was taking care of Edward while he was on sick leave with the Military." Kale grinned, "Really? Is that why you pushed him behind you at the first sign of danger?" Roy glared at him.

"You have no right to ask me any of these questions." Ed put a hand on Roy's shoulder without looking up from his notes. "It's ok Roy, just ignore him, don't start a fight you know he can't win." He lowered the notebook, and looked at Kale. "So…has the Fuehrer given you your second name yet?"

Kale shrugged, "Not that it matters, but yeah, it's "Rain" I'm the Rain Alchemist." Edward ran his fingers through his bangs, "wow…how light." Kale stared at him, "What do you mean, light?" Ed leaned forward, "It has a light feel, unlike mine. Speaking of which, Mustang, did you call Winry and tell her of my request?" Roy nodded, "She'll be sent here, to a 'safe' place, so she can install it, she's already built it." Ed blinked, "Really? That was quick."

Kale rolled his eyes, "Thanks for ignoring me." Edward looked at him, and he fell silent, the pain and strength combined in those golden orbs was too much for Kale to face. "What's your second name, General?" Roy yawned, "Flame, another light name that became a heavy burden." Kale sighed, "Can't you two talk about things normally?" Ed shook his head, "And yours?" Ed blinked, "Fullmetal, though Mustang has taken to calling me the Japanese translation. Hagane no renkinjutsu."

Kale bit his lip, "Why Fullmetal?" Edward turned away, refusing to answer, and Roy patted the Colonel's shoulder. "It's alright, Edward, don't think about it." Ed nodded, his eyes downcast.

Roy sat up a little straighter, peering out over the millions of disheveled tents that signaled they had arrived. The truck pulled to a slow stop, and he leapt from the truck, reaching up to help Edward down, Ed, who in the two days he'd been living with Roy had gotten used to this, let Roy lift him down.

"Heh…You're a lot lighter now, without the-never mind." He set Ed's feet on the dirt, and Edward shrugged, "It's ok." He murmured in Roy's ear. "I don't mind so much." Roy sighed, "Ed, how do you think Kale would take it if he found out you had automail, and now your limbs are real? Only a select few people in the Military know you got your limbs back." Ed glanced down at the pure white gloves covering his hands, "I…ok." He ran his fingers through his hair, and followed Roy toward the tents.

"Colonel! Brigadier General!" Ed ducked as Alex Louis Armstrong made to scoop him into a hug. He leapt away as Alex pursued him. "Edward Elric, come back!!" Ed ran off, dodging between tents as Alex chased him. "Your bravery at facing Prison was admirable!! I am proud of you Edward Elric!"

Roy chuckled as Kale climbed from the truck, dropping unaided beside Roy as he eyed the man beside him. He studied the dark hair, the nearly black orbs that were Roy's eyes, and the pale skin, how it fit so perfectly with the deep blue of the uniform, Roy looked at him and he blushed hard, he hadn't known he was staring.

Now…This Elric…he'd have to go if Kale was to ever have a chance with the man. "So, General, how old is the Colonel?" Roy looked taken aback. "Um…let's see, his birthday is in January…and he was in….somewhere when…and he was sixteen when…so…let's see…um…seventeen?" Roy wondered aloud, Kale was thoroughly confused, "Um…where was he?" Roy shook his head, "That is for Edward and Edward alone to tell." He said before marching off toward the check in list where the rest of their convoy was already getting checked in.

Edward came sprinting out from behind a tent and crashed into him at full speed, "Shit!" Ed cried out as they rolled across the dirt and Roy landed on top of him, one leg pinning his left to the ground, pain was clear in Ed's features even as he blushed, staring up into Roy's face. "Oh, Gomen ne!" (A/N for those who didn't know, that means "I'm sorry") Roy said, getting up, his own cheeks stained with color.

"We have to check in Hagane." Edward nodded, rubbing his leg before struggling to his feet and brushing the dust from his uniform. "Ok, where's Kale?" Edward looked around, only to find that Kale was standing about two feet away from him glaring into his eyes. Ed blinked, confused, "Major Kern, are you alright?" He asked, instead of turning to the lists.

"Fine." Kale grumbled, stomping past him to find his name and check in, copying Roy who was waiting near the lists for Edward to do the same. "hmm…" Ed stepped forward, but the man behind the table holding the lists simply waved him past, "I know who you are, I'll mark the lists." Ed bit his lip, "I can do it…" The man shook his head, "No, go on, Mr. Elric, you are in tent forty five with…Mustang, Kern, and Havoc." Edward nodded, still confused, and sauntered to Roy's side.

"Well…let's go then." He followed Roy in the direction of their tent, which was marked by a stake sticking out of the ground numbered '45' They ducked under the flap, and the first thing Edward saw was Havoc, sitting on one of the four camp beds, his ever present cigarette glowing in his mouth. He stood, saluting Roy then Edward, before pulling Ed into a brief hug.

"How's it going, chief?" Edward shrugged, "Ok, how have you been Havoc?" Jean smiled, "Good, for being in the middle of a war." He indicated a small bandage over his cheek, "I've only got one, you should see Feury…got his arm in a sling, and still here." Ed shuddered, "Feury is not made for the battlefield…" He said sadly.

"I know, but on to more pressing news, I heard, about you and the General! Good for you! I thought Roy would never-what?" Roy was glaring at him, Havoc looked around, then noticed Kale, "Oh, sorry Boss." Roy shrugged, "Watch your tongue from now on, Jean." Havoc smiled, "Oh yeah, did you hear, chief, I got promoted, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now!" Ed patted him on the shoulder, "Good for you!" He meant it, but it came out sounding hollow and hurt.

"You sure you should be here, chief?" Edward shook his head, "No, but I am, and I'm going to do the best I can to protect what I love." His eyes lit up and he glanced at Mustang, a glance both Jean and Kale caught. Jean coughed, then tried to fill the silence that had followed Edward's reply, "Um…we get sent out in Battalions, so…you'll be sent out soon." Edward shivered, "ok…" He murmured, Roy tousled Ed's hair. "It's ok Ed, remember? If you stay close to me everything will be fine." Kale glared at them and stormed from the tent, "I'm going to get some water!"

Ed blinked, and then took the opportunity to lean against Roy, his leg ached, and he needed the General's support. Roy stroked his hair, and kissed the top of his head and Havoc chuckled. "I see, congrats, by the way while that kid isn't here." Roy nodded, smiling and Havoc looked taken aback, "I thought you'd be angry…" He murmured, Roy blinked, "Why would I be angry?" Havoc shook his head, "Never mind, how do you feel about being tied to this guy, Ed?" Edward smiled, his eyes half lidded in pleasure as Roy's hand moved to rub his back, "I feel…wonderful…" He mumbled.

Kale bit his lip, anger coursing through him, so that was how it was. Roy and Ed were together. He grimaced as they continued talking, Havoc's voice drifting to him through the cloth walls of their tent. "Really? I'm glad chief, I was wondering if you'd be ok, after losing your brother…" Ed growled a warning and Havoc fell silent, then Ed gave a strange purring sound, which was blocked out a moment after it had begun.

Kale spun around, and opened the tent flap, and he gasped, then leapt back, shaking. They hadn't noticed him, but Roy and Edward were locked in a passionate kiss. How long, he wondered, had they been together? How easy would it be to break them apart?

Edward leaned into Roy's chest when the kiss ended, and sighed, "If it wasn't the middle of a war I would have been able to enjoy much more of that kiss." He murmured. Roy nodded, but a bell rang out, and shouts ripped through the relative silence, "Time for…." Havoc paused, listening to the bells, counting. "…Battalion twelve to move out." Roy grimaced, that was Edward and his battalion. "Come on, let's get Kale and go." He stepped out of the tent, to find Kale standing there, repressing tears.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, kid, let's go." Kale raised an eyebrow, then, realizing what the bells must mean, rushed after the two officers who were following the flow of soldiers moving toward the sounds of the cannons and guns.


	5. 5: Shoot to kill

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 5: Shoot to Kill.

"Oh My God…" Roy was shocked, and out of instinct, he pulled Ed to his side, "I...don't want you here…" He growled, gritting his teeth, "I want you to stay behind me, Edward." Ed pushed his arm away, "I can take care of my self, Mustang." He said, stretching his shoulders out. "I can handle this."

Their whole battalion was made up of Alchemists; Armstrong was standing nearby, looking distraught. Roy pulled on his gloves, and stepped forward, and Edward followed, Kale was behind them, his eyes wide. Dead littered the field, blood mixed with the dust and dirt as the alchemists entered the fray.

Edward bit his lip as he watched another Alchemist clash with a Drachman soldier who was late to the run back to their walls. Another man came running out, carrying a gun, and Ed rushed forward. Clapping his hands, he slammed them into the ground, which buckled, then flew upward, tendrils of rock flying out of the earth to wrap around their victim.

He straightened, unsure of what to do next, he heard the snap of fingers, and the man burst into flame, he writhed, screaming in the restraints Edward had made. Ed spun around to see Roy, hand poised, his face blank as he killed the enemy.

"R-General!" Ed stuttered, his eyes wide with shock. "This is war, Hagane, in war you shoot to kill." Edward took a deep breath, "Yes, Sir." He murmured, turning back to the sight of alchemy rending the ground, shattering the enemy's protective walls, and then, it was called, and they stormed the place their enemy had been hiding.

Edward flopped on the grass atop a hill near the encampment, waiting. It was the only place that was deemed safe enough for a non-soldier to meet someone. Edward had been granted permission to take an hours leave and meet-"Edward Elric! What did you do? Break it again?!" Ed looked up, then raised his hand, and waved at Winry, his right hand. "You broke it-! Wait…Edward…" She stopped staring at his hand.

Edward gasped as she jumped at him, and he stepped out of the way just in time. "Then…" She bit her lip as she sat across from him, "Why did you need me to build you a shell?" Edward sighed, "I…need you to measure my right arm, and build the shell as…temporary armor…" Winry blinked, "Armor?" Ed nodded. "Yeah…I've only been out here a day, and look." He held out his right hand, and she stared, it was scraped, and bloody, covered in cuts, the same as his left.

"Oh…you can't do…" She looked up, still grasping his hand, and he shuddered, "Oww…leggo…" She released his hand, "But then…where's Al?" Her eyes lit up, "You must have gotten his body back!!" She looked around, then back to Ed, he hung his head. "W-Win…I…Al's gone…" Winry's eyes widened, "What do you mean, gone?" She asked, grabbing Ed's shoulder and shaking him when he didn't respond. "I mean…Al…gave himself so that I could…he…I was killed. And Alphonse brought me back, with my arm and leg, in exchange for himself."

Winry sat back, tears building in her eyes, "What?" She looked shocked as Edward hung his head once more. "I…need the armor." He said quietly. "To fight in this war. To protect the only things I have left, you, Pinako…and…Roy." Winry looked even more confused at that. "Roy?" Edward nodded, "me and…Roy and I…are together now." Winry bit her lip, and leaned toward Ed, "OK…let me take your arm's measurements."

Two Months Later

Edward sat in a circle of other Alchemists near his age, they were the ones under the age of twenty-five. He clutched a cup of coffee in his hands, letting the hot liquid warm his hands through the cup, they were on break, having recently been relieved by another battalion, and they were all tired, and hurt.

Edward's left wrist was wrapped in thick white bandages, others, such as Kale, had sustained greater wounds, still others, lesser wounds. Kale's head was bandaged, pushing his hair back out of his face.

Edward stared into his cup, there were shadows under his golden eyes, he jumped at the slightest sound, fearing the bells that counted out to his battalion. He had been separated from Roy's battalion weeks ago, he and Kale, and moved to another, number 6, if he remembered correctly, which he ought to, he's been fighting in this group for weeks…why couldn't he remember the number?

He glanced around the circle, blinking tiredly, "We…should rest while we can…" He mumbled, his voice quiet, but no-one moved to get up, no-one left to get some long needed sleep, they all just sat and contemplated sleep.

"Kale…have you seen Mustang?" Edward turned his attention to Kale, "No…not since…" the boys shivered. The two battalion's had joined on the field, and it had been frightening. Fire and dirt, swirling everywhere, pain filled screams, no-one could see, no-one knew who was dead, and who was standing right beside them, both sides had retreated to lick their wounds, but no-one could be sure who was gone.

Ed stood, "Ok…alright…" He turned away from them, "Where are you going?" Kale asked, standing as well, "To find Roy." Edward said, walking away, he wove through the tents, some of which were nothing more than smoking poles and rags, he searched every face, every movement, every person he saw with black hair made his heart flutter with hope, then they'd turn, and it wouldn't be Roy.

Roy Mustang searched frantically as he ran between the tents, he'd been searching for Edward since the last confusing joining of their teams, he had been astonished at how Edward took charge of his battalion, he acted the part of an experienced Colonel, though inside, he must have been as scared as his men.

He caught a glimpse of gold, and rushed after it, "Ed! Edward!" Ed turned, and spotted Roy through a gap in the tents, "Roy!" He ran to his-he didn't know what to call Roy. He flung himself into the General's arms, and Roy stroked his hair, which nearly reached his shoulders. "I was so scared…" Ed sobbed, his face pressed into Roy's chest.

Roy petted his hair, "It's ok, I know…I was scared too." Ed looked up, catching the tears in Roy's eyes, "I'm so…glad that you're safe…" He said slowly, his exhaustion catching up to him. "Edward, when was the last time you slept?" Ed shook his head, "I don't know…" He murmured, "When did you last eat?" Ed once again shook his head.

Roy lifted Ed into his arms, and carried him to his tent, "I wish they hadn't separated us into different tents, they wouldn't tell me which one you were in…" Ed sighed, his eye lids flickering, "I know…I tried…so hard to find you…" Roy lay Edward on one of the cots in his tent, "It's ok, I'm here now." Edward nodded, leaning up to kiss Roy gently on the lips before laying back down.

His slender pale fingers stretched up to caress Roy's face, "Don't leave me…" He murmured before sleep took him, Roy watched the steady rise and fall of Ed's chest as he finally fell asleep. "I never wanted you here…" Roy mumbled, his eyes roving over Ed's face and body as though memorizing every line, every wound, every inch of the man who'd grown under Roy, the man who Roy hoped would become his one and only.

He looked up as the bells went off, carefully counting. Eight. He grimaced; it was time for his Battalion to move out. He bit his lip, he couldn't leave Ed now that he had found him…He stood up, scribbling briefly on a piece of paper, and folding it up, he tucked it into Edward's hand.

He sighed, caressing Edward's cheek, and left the tent.

He looked around, and ran toward his battalion, who were waiting, waiting for his leadership. "Let's go. Move out." They nodded, saluted, and turned, heading toward the battlefield.

Edward twitched, a loud noise awakening him, he sat up, coughing and choking. The air was smoky, and thick, and he was having trouble breathing, ash clogging his lungs, and he could feel the heat of fire around him, everywhere, on every side.

He swung his legs out of the bed, the note from Roy clutched unopened in his hand. He stepped out of the tent, and gasped. "Holy Shit!" He stepped back, shocked, the tents all around him were aflame, bodies lay everywhere, piled to the side, out of the way as the fight continued.

"Oh God, Roy!" He ran between the flaming tents, dodging groaning soldiers and gunfire, he checked the entire camp, then ran toward the battlefield. Relief flooded through him, there was Roy, his hand poised to snap, perfect.

Ed's breath caught in his throat as a man stepped up behind Roy, raising a gun, and aiming at Roy's back. Edward slammed his flesh hand and his armored Right one together, and touched the ground, the imposter was impaled by a large metal spike from the perimeter wall. Roy turned, hearing the sound of Ed's transmutation, "Edward!" He stepped toward his young prodigy.

Ed made to step forward, but then he stopped, an explosion went off directly between him and Roy, and the next thing Ed knew he was laying on the ground, propped up against a boulder, and everything hurt. He looked down, where the pain was centered, and gasped. A huge twisted piece of metal protruded from his lithe chest, twisted shrapnel and debris.

He was confused, pain emanated from his chest, it hurt so bad…but why? His vision started to go dark, and he wondered vaguely why, before he lost all consciousness.

Roy nearly screamed in agony as he sat up from where the explosion had landed him and saw Edward, hunched over the metallic debris that had impaled him. "Edward!" He ran to Ed, sliding to his knees as he reached the boy, he patted Ed's cheek, and tried to wake him, but Ed didn't stir. "Edward!! EDWARD!!!" Roy collapsed over Ed's legs, which were sprawled before him, clinging to his love as the explosions continued to shake the earth beneath them.

A piece of metal from one of the bombs flew out of nowhere, and struck Roy on the back of his head, knocking him out.


	6. 6: Help

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 6: Help

Roy Mustang groaned as he awoke, he grimaced, and forced his eyes open, blinking against the bright lights of his room. He sat up, wincing as his head pounded, and looked around, he raised an eyebrow.

He was in a hospital, and he ached all over, a bad, 'Shit I got killed' ache. His eyes widened, and he looked carefully over the room again, the last thing he remembered was… "Ed…crap!" He jumped out of bed, ignoring his pain; Edward was nowhere to be seen.

A nurse strode into the room, holding a clip board, and gasped when she saw Roy up and out of bed, "Mr. Mustang, please, you need to lie down." Roy shook his head, "No, I have to see Ed- Mr. Elric immediately!" The nurse pushed Roy back to his bed, "No, I'm sorry; he's in a private ward, no visitors allowed."

Roy pushed her away, "You don't understand! I have to see him!" The nurse bit her lip, "I can't…" He forced himself to calm down, flashing a winning smile at he nurse, "Please, I am asking this one favor of you…" The nurse blushed, trying to hide the sparkle in her eyes, "Someone so beautiful ought to be able to get poor, injured me into Edward Elric's ward…"

She sighed, "Fine…but only for a minute." Roy grinned.

Edward Elric was gasping for air; he struggled blindly against the hands grasping him, the tightness around his chest. He couldn't breathe!! And everything hurt… He couldn't see...why couldn't he see?? He could hear voices, voices yelling and shouting, and feel hands tugging something around his chest as he fought against them. "Hold him still! I have to bind the wound again!!" Edward barely heard them, and all he remembered was Mustang falling beside him, then darkness.

He whimpered, and struck out at them, they must be the enemy! But hand grasped his arms, and straps were around his wrists and ankles, and he couldn't fight back.

Roy stared in awe at the scene before him. Edward was strapped to the bed, and several doctors were trying, with much difficulty, to bandage his wounds. The nurse at Roy's side, who was helping him get around, sighed and shook her head. "He's suffering temporary blindness from seeing the explosion that went off next to him." She said sadly, "He'll get his eyesight back, but…it'll take at least a week…" Roy stepped forward, placing his hand on a doctor's shoulder, "Hey, let me calm him down, he'll listen to me, and you're just going to hurt him more if he keeps struggling." The doctor looked angry, "He's my patient and I know how to handle him!"

Roy raised a delicate black eyebrow, "Really? Is that why he's evaded your attempts at bandaging his wounds for a full two hours?" The doctor grimaced, and stepped aside, taking the others with him.

Roy sat on the edge of Edward's bed, and began to gently stroke his forehead, within seconds Edward had calmed. "Ed, can you hear me?"

Edward felt a cool hand on his head, the effect was instantaneous, he relaxed, the enemy wouldn't do this. Then he heard a familiar voice… "R-Roy…?" He asked, "Yes, it's me." The voice answered, Edward tried to raise an arm, tried to embrace Roy, but he couldn't. "W-why can't I move?!" He asked, fear in his voice, "I can't…" His eyesight was starting to clear, and he could see the vague outline of Roy Mustang sitting beside him. The outline leaned forward and Edward could move again.

"There, is that better, Ed?" Edward nodded and Roy couldn't help but smile. "Good, you ok?" Edward nodded again, then sat up, and hugged Roy tight, Roy hugged back, and patted Edward's back, "Ok…Edward, these doctors need to bandage your wounds, will you stay still so they can do that?" Ed looked up into Roy's face, then down at his bloody chest. "Yeah…"

The doctors moved forward, and Edward glared at them. Roy held up a hand. "Ok…if you won't let them…can I?" Edward nodded, and Roy reached down and grasped the loose edge of the bandage, he pulled gently, and wrapped it around Edward's chest, tying it tightly.

"Is that too tight?" Ed blinked, "No…when did you learn how to do that?" Roy shrugged, "It's just the kind of thing you pick up on in the war…" He murmured, staring into Ed's eyes. "You can leave now…" The doctors looked confused when Ed's angry gaze turned once more to them. "You, doctors…we don't need you right now." The main doctor looked outraged, and Edward simply raised one hand weakly and shooed them away.

Roy chuckled, "You…really ok?" He asked, looking at the red stain spreading slowly across Edward's bandages. "I'll be fine…" Ed murmured his voice low and weak. Roy stroked his cheek, smiling as Ed continued to glare at the doctors who hadn't left yet. "Really, you can leave; I've shown I can keep him calm, have I not?" The doctors nodded grudgingly, and left the room, mumbling about alchemists and the military.

Edward waited for the doors to swing closed behind them before reaching up to grab the front of Roy's shirt, he tugged weakly, but he wasn't strong enough to pull Roy down, so Roy leaned down, and Edward kissed him gently on the lips before laying back down with a sigh. "I…was scared…" Roy nodded, "That's only natural…" Edward nodded, "I…I know, but…I…wanted you…I was afraid you were dead…" Tears slid down Edward's cheeks, and he bit his lip, his body shaking as he turned his face away from Roy.

Mustang grabbed Ed's chin, and turned Ed to face him again, kissing him on the cheek, "You know…I was scared too…and I was even more terrified when I saw that hunk of metal slam through your chest." Ed blinked, "Oh yeah…that hurt…still does…" He motioned toward his chest with one hand, "I…wasn't expecting that." Roy chuckled at Ed's wording. "I know me neither." Edward sighed, he was tired, and it was showing, but he wanted to talk to Roy more, he wanted to tell him just how scared he was, he began to sob softly.

"Edward, what's wrong?" As Edward had thought back to the metal, the way it had felt stuck through him, how much it had hurt, he had pictured Al. And Trisha. His family was waiting for him; he…should be with them. "I…feel so horrible…" Roy's eyes widened, "Where? Are you hurt somewhere else? Let me see Edward!" Ed shook his head, laughing through his tears, "Not on the outside, Roy…"

Mustang leaned back, looking relieved. "It's my fault, for letting them send you too, you should have been exempt." Ed shook his head again, holding up a hand to shush Roy as he bit back his sobs. "I…should have died…" He murmured, sitting up, Roy blinked, "What?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah…I should have died…I saw Al…and my mother…I…they're waiting for me…I have nothing left here…no family, nothing…" Roy grabbed Edward's right hand, squeezing gently, "Edward, that's not true, and you know it!" Ed whimpered at the pressure on his hand as Mustang's grip tightened, "I'm here! I need you Edward!! You can't just give up, not after I've finally found you!" Ed looked up, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "R-really?" Roy nodded, and Edward winced, "I love you Edward!" it was then that Roy realized just how hard he was holding onto Edward's hand.

He loosened his grip, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry…" He murmured as Ed flexed his fingers, "its ok…" Ed sniffled pitifully; Roy bit his lip, and then reached out to stroke Ed's hair. "Ed…you've been through so much, don't give up now." Edward sighed, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "I…I love you, I do love you, I'm telling the truth!" Ed leaned forward, staring into Roy's eyes, "Say it again…?" He asked, his eyes shimmering, Roy locked eyes with Ed. "I love you, Edward Elric." Ed smiled through his tears, "I was hoping you'd say that, bastard…" Edward leaned forward, "I love you too." He pulled Roy into as passionate a kiss as he could muster in his weakened state.

Roy kissed back wholeheartedly, and they were both gasping for air by the time it ended. Edward clutched at his chest, pain shooting through him as he breathed too deep. "Edward, get some rest, I'll stay here." Ed looked up, one hand resting on the bandages covering his narrow chest, "Ok…" He mumbled, laying down and letting sleep envelope him.

Roy continued to stroke Ed's hair, his eyes locked on the red stain spreading across the bandages. "Oh Edward…what would I have done…if you were gone?" He knew it was selfish, that he didn't deserve Edward at all, that Edward deserved to be with his family, and that, he supposed later on, was what made him do it.

Eight hours later

He had broken his promise when Edward cried out for Al in his sleep, he had broken it when Ed called to his mother, when Edward sobbed softly as nightmares marred his sleep, and he regretted it, but he hoped that Ed would forgive him, would continue to be his, after all he had done.

The floor was still glowing softly, though the transmutation had ended a few moments before, Roy sat at the edge, clutching at the ripped and ragged uniform that covered where his right arm was supposed to be, blood seeping from his empty left pants leg. He stared at the center of the circle, where a small form was curled, naked and exposed.

Alphonse Elric was back, in body and soul, and Roy had succeeded. He waited until all light was gone from the circle, then crawled across it, looking down into the innocent face of the younger Elric, "Hello, Al…" Al's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Roy in surprise, "General…?" He murmured, his deep, honey colored eyes locking with Roy's, "Where are we?" Roy smiled through his pain, "In the mansion under Central." He said quietly, "Al, do you think you could…help me out of here?"

Al gasped, and stood up, "I…need something to wear…" He murmured, seemingly uncaring that he had been brought back to life, Roy glanced around, but AL was paying no attention to him. He clapped his hands and touched a fallen curtain, transmuting it into a pair of pants and a shirt, "Alright, Mustang, let's go." He pulled Roy's arm over his shoulder, and they began to hobble their way out of the underground city.

Back in the Hospital.

Edward was frantic, he had awoken to immense pain, his chest aching, and his breath short, wanting Roy and only Roy to be their and tell him he'd be alright, but instead, he was surrounded by doctors, a syringe injecting medication into his arm, an I.V. dripping some foreign substance into his body, while Roy was nowhere in sight.

"No!! Get off of me!!" The hands…the touching…the way he was scantily clad, the way he still couldn't truly see, everything was fuzzy, and it felt too much like…"NO!!!" He screamed, struggling wildly against the hands, picturing that man…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER!"


	7. 7: Rockbell residence

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 7: Rockbell residents.

Al had helped Roy into one of the wheelchairs sitting near Ed's ward, and stepped inside, the first thing he saw was Edward, struggling wildly against the doctors, the second, a man holding a syringe with a huge needle, or so it seemed to Al, preparing to inject Edward's arm. He had shouted without thinking, had rushed forward, and pushed the man away, shielding his brother from the other doctors, and glaring at them while growling like an angry cat.

As soon as he felt sure they wouldn't approach, he turned to his brother, and hugged him. "Edward…Ed…Nii-san…" He held Ed close, and Ed just stared, blinking over his brother's shoulder, "A-Al…?" He murmured, Al nodded, pulling back to stare into his brother's eyes, "It was Roy…he brought me back!!" Ed's eyes widened, "He did…? Then where is he?!" Al was taken aback by the fierceness in Ed's voice as he struggled to get out of bed, his eyes frantic, "He's outside the door, brother…" Al murmured, his eyebrows raised.

Edward relaxed, "Is he alright?" Al nodded, "Mostly…" Edward sighed, "I…you scared me…" Alphonse lay beside Edward on the bed, snuggling his face into the crook of Ed's neck, "How so?" Ed stroked his brother's hair, "I thought he was gone…" Al shrugged, "Oh, are you and the General friends now?" Ed bit his lip, "You…could say that." He mumbled, feeling weak and achy after his little display. The doctors were still standing around them, looking angry that they had once more been interrupted.

It was then, as one of the doctors decided to open his mouth, that Roy wheeled himself one handed into the ward, "If you wouldn't mind leaving for awhile, I need to speak with my subordinates." The dr. who had been about to speak looked outrage, "We do mind! I need to help my patient recover!" Roy raised his eyebrow, "I promise it will only take a second." The man glared at him, "Fine, but this is a private ward, and the two of you," He pointed to Al, "Will have to leave after."

Roy nodded elegantly, "Yes, of course." He murmured. The men and women trooped out, and Roy wheeled closer to the bed, unable to meet Edward's eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward, I broke my promise…I left…" He didn't get to finish, because Edward had slipped out of bed and wrapped his arms around the General's neck. "I don't care, as long as you're alright, bastard…" He nuzzled against Roy's shoulder, and sighed, breathing in the man's unique scent.

"Edward…Roy…what's going on?" Al was watching Edward's antics from the bed, looking slightly put out. Edward was acting like a lovesick puppy. "Shall I tell him?" Roy asked, his words, as ever eloquent. "No…I'll do it…" Ed murmured, nipping at the flesh of Roy's shoulder, "Then I'll call Winry…so that she can build you automail…dumb ass." He sat up, slipping into Roy's lap, "Does it hurt to have me sit here?" He asked as Al continued to stare. "No…tell him, Hagane."

Ed turned to Alphonse, blushing furiously, "Um…Al…me and Roy are…Roy and I…are together…" Al looked confused, "What do you mean? Are you guys an Alchemy team now?" Ed shook his head, his blush increasing. "No…I mean…I am…dating Roy…" Al's eyes widened, "What?!" Ed swallowed, and Roy braced himself, and winced at the pain in his arm and leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me…" Edward grabbed a sheet from the nearest bed, and transmuted it into a bundle of bandages, "Take off your shirt." He ordered sternly, Roy tried, but Ed had to help him in the end, Edward gently bandaged Roy's shoulder, then rolled his pant leg up and bandaged his leg. "I…have to call Winry…then we could go there…to recover…" There was a note of pleading in Ed's voice, he longed to leave the hospital, and Roy knew it.

"Maybe…I'll…have Hawkeye call the front desk and request that we be moved to the Rockbell residence if Winry…will allow me to stay." Alphonse was still gaping at them as Ed snuggled back into Roy's chest, and closed his eyes with a sigh, "I don't think that doctor was very happy…" Roy chuckled. "Me neither."

Edward sighed again, then sat up, "Anyway…Al…help me out to the phones…so I can call Win-Al?" Alphonse had jumped up and hugged Roy and Edward, kissing his brother on the cheek, he stepped back, "I'll call Winry…her number is still the same right?" Ed nodded, and Al flounced off. "Well….I guess he accepts us…" Roy laughed, "I suppose…" He sighed, "I have to call Hawkeye…" Edward pouted, "I don't want you to go…" he mumbled against Roy's neck, sending shivers down the General's spine.

Roy shuddered, then sighed again. "Ed…I'll be back as soon as I've called her. And the doctors need to examine you…will you please let them?" Edward was staring at the spot where Roy's right arm should have been. "Why did you do that…? Sacrifice yourself…to bring Al back…?" Roy blinked, "I…wanted you to be happy." Ed sat up higher, and slapped the top of Roy's head. "I am happy, bastard…and I already was…" Roy kissed the top of Edward's head, "Just let the doctors examine you, and I'll have Hawkeye get us out of this mess."

Ed climbed out of Roy's lap, and settled on his bed with a pout. "You'd better come back…" He mumbled, staring out the window by his bed, Roy laughed, "I will." He began to wheel his way out of the room when the nurse who had been taking care of him strode in, "Oh! Mr. Mustang, I thought you'd been discharged! Did you go back to war and let this happen in one day?!" She was staring at his arm and leg, or lack of them, shock on her face, "Um…yes…I need to use the phones to speak to a subordinate." He said, she grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, "Of course, Mr. Mustang." She wheeled him away as Edward glared at her back.

Edward shuddered at the feel of the doctor, a Mr. Walker's fingers poked and prodded around his wound. "You broke three ribs, and got a hole through the chest…" He said to Ed, the anger at being pushed aside for two days still evident in his voice, "And you had temporary blindness from seeing the second explosion go off…which is pretty much gone now…you also had several wounds to your right arm. The shrapnel had compacted your…armor to the limb, and several pieces of it had stabbed straight into your arm. It was very hard to get off without taking your arm with it." Edward sighed, "It wasn't strong enough…" He mumbled.

Winry would throw a fit when she found out it was wrecked, but he could deal with that, as long as she fixed Roy…Edward it his lip, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Roy would make it through the surgery with as little pain as possible. He could still remember the pain of going through the surgery, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. But if Roy were to be whole…Edward sighed, ignoring the doctor's exclamations about the scars on Ed's shoulder and knee.

The automail had left those scars, and Edward wore them proudly, he had gotten his limbs back. And no-one could take them away now. Dr. Walker was asking Ed something, Ed pulled back to reality. "What?" The doctor looked confused, "I was wondering if you've ever had injuries like this before? I've seen your file, and I have come to the conclusion that you are a very strong person," he opened a folder and flipped through the pages, "Broken bones…multiple injuries…automail?" He looked at Edward, who smiled, "I…don't have it anymore…I got what I'd lost back." He grinned, and the doctor simply stared.

"Hey, Ed, sorry it took so long…" Roy was smiling as the nurse wheeled him into the room, and the doctor grimaced, the woman handed Dr. Walker a form, "They are both to be discharged and sent to Pinako Rockbell, she has credentials that prove her very worthy of taking care of the two, and will await their arrival by the morning's train." The nurse was reading a second form, while the doctor glared at his own. "Fine. Have a car on the train prepared, and get them ready." Roy smiled at Edward as the doctor and the nurse left the room, he wheeled over to Ed's bed, and leaned over to kiss him, "I missed you…"

Edward chuckled, "It's been an hour, General." Roy winced, "But I missed you just the same." He mumbled, Ed smiled, "I missed you too." A moment later Al burst into the room, "they wouldn't let me in, brother!!" he said huffily, Edward shrugged, "it is a private ward, Al…" He reminded, Al sighed. "Oh…so, Winry says she'll help as much as she can, and Pinako is excited, Winry practically screamed when I said it was me…" Alphonse looked confused, "I wonder why…?"

Edward hung his head, "Al…it's been…almost a year since…you got my limbs back for me…" He murmured, Roy reached out to caress Ed's cheek with his remaining arm. "He's right, I've been taking care of him…and we both fought in the Drachman war that's going on right now." Al blinked, "Really?" He asked, his eyes wide, "Yeah…" Ed murmured, looking at his chest, "It's how I got this…" Al reached out, his fingertips quivering over the bandages on Ed's chest, "Wow…"

"It eclipses the scar I had from Envy…" Al nodded in agreement, "Well…that's probably a good thing, eh?" Ed smiled, "I guess. I still have scars from the automail, and a bolt, where it attached…funny…" he looked up, "How do you feel Al? Is your body ok?" Al nodded, "Fit as a fiddle, and I remember the entirety of the gate…so I can transmute by clapping my hands!!" Ed smiled, "Really? Good, I was wondering if you would be able to."

"We have a trip to prepare for, Edward, I suggest you get some rest." Ed nodded, and stretched out on the bed, looking slightly restless, "I'll stay here with you, while you sleep." Al nodded, "Me too!!" He piped up, Edward grinned, "Ok…but you should get some sleep too, Al." Al blinked, "Oh…can I sleep by you?" Ed nodded reluctantly, glancing at Roy, "I guess." Al smiled brightly, and climbed onto Ed's bed, curling up beside him under the crisp white blankets.

The next morning saw Al pushing Roy's wheelchair toward the first train to Resembol with Edward hobbling weakly beside him, his golden hair pulled into a hasty ponytail, wearing his old clothes, which Hawkeye had brought from Roy's house.

They were helped onto the train by a few of the hospital personnel who had taken a liking to Ed and Al, and Roy…but Ed didn't want to think about that, and were soon on their way, Edward holding Roy's hand the whole ride while Al pestered them for information. It was calming in a way, to have his brother beside him, in a twelve year old body, with all his memories intact, gabbing away.

When they arrived in Resembol, Winry was waiting for them at the station, and she was practically dying with anticipation when Al stepped off the train, wearing clothes similar to Ed's that they'd transmuted to the correct size. She hugged him, then Edward, then stood back to observe Roy, who was sitting quite still holding Ed's hand. "You're a mess…I'll fix you up…but it's gonna cost ya!" Edward patted her shoulder, "I'm paying for it, Winry." She blinked, "Why?" Ed was about to respond, when Alphonse piped up unexpectedly, "Roy and Edward are a couple now!!" Ed blushed scarlet, and Roy bit his lip, Winry stared at them, her eyebrows looked in danger of disappearing into her hair, and Ed chuckled nervously, "Well…let's go, Granny's probably waiting." Edward had the feeling it was going to be a very strange visit.


	8. 8: a few hours alone

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 8: A few hours alone

Edward struggled weakly with the wheel chair, trying to get it through the front door of Winry's house, but in his weakened state, a.k.a. his huge gaping chest wound, he couldn't quite put up enough fight to get it through the small doorway. Winry stood watching from behind him, her eyebrows rose at his insistence to be the only one to help Roy.

"Edward, let me help!" Ed shook his head, "No, I'm ok…I can do this." Winry finally shoved Edward out of the way and pushed the wheelchair through the door. "There," She growled, "Take him to the room you stayed in when you…yeah…I'll have granny take a look." Edward glared at her, and wheeled Roy away.

When they reached the surgery room Edward had stayed in for his operation the blond shuddered, "I hate this room…" He murmured, memories of his automail surgery flashing through his mind, "But…it's the best one they have…you wanna sit on the bed?" Roy, who had remained silent through Ed's mad struggled against the front door, smiled, "Yeah…if you'll sit with me." Ed nodded, smiling back, all anger at the front door forgotten…for now.

He helped Roy out of the chair, wincing slightly as Roy's arm brushed against his chest, and settled him on the bed, flopping beside him, "I love you…you know that…so…I'll stay with you, the whole time, I don't care what Granny and Winry say, I'm staying right here with you." He gripped Roy's hand tight, and turned to stare into his eyes. Roy's eyes gleamed, "I…really appreciate that…Ed…and…I love you too." He kissed Ed's right knuckles.

Ed blushed, and bit his lip, sitting up from his awkward sprawl on the bed. "You know what?" Roy blinked, "What?" Ed smiled, and kissed Roy hard on the mouth, "That." He said, Roy chuckled, "Yeah…that…but I was so surprised I didn't get to feel it, how about a redo?" Ed smiled, "Sure…ok…you know wha-hmmff" In the midst of his sentence Roy kissed Edward, his lips moving against Ed's in a way that made Edward's toes curl. "Roy…" He purred when they broke apart, Roy blinked shyly, "Ed…" He purred back, his voice soft and sweet, Edward gasped as Roy's lips touched his throat, and he sucked and nibbled gently on Edward's pale flesh, "Hmm." He purred.

"Well, if you two are almost finished, I would like to start on his automail as quickly as possible, Winry will be building it, and I will be installing." Ed jumped back, falling off the bed, his eyes wide, and Roy hung his head, hiding his blush in his hair. Pinako clicked her tongue, "Good, now, Mr. Mustang, let me take measurements of your remaining limbs so I can have Winry graft the new ones." Roy nodded, still blushing, and Pinako leaned over, taking a tape measure, she measured his leg from just above the knee to the bottom of his foot, "Hmm…Hey Shorty, go give these numbers to Winry."

Edward leapt up, his eyes wide, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ABOVE THE FRONT EDGE OF YOUR BOOT?!" Pinako handed him the paper, "just take it to Winry, Ed." Edward wrinkled his nose and stomped from the room.

"So…Roy is it?" Roy nodded, his dark eyes following her as she bobbed her head, and sat in a nearby chair, "You remember the first day I met you, Colonel?" Pinako asked, puffing on her tiny pipe, Roy nodded, "It's Brigadier General now…but yes, I do." Roy remembered. Remembered Edward, unconscious on the bed, tucked under the blankets, so young…so…talented, but beautiful at the same time, in a way Roy never could be, and innocent. "Edward is difficult to handle. He must be treated gently…he loves you, Mustang, he loves you so much it makes him feel like his heart's going to burst with it…" Roy blinked, "I…I love him too."

Pinako drew on her pipe. "He…as you know he's been through a lot, and he and Al are like grandchildren to me…please, promise me you'll take care of him, and promise that you'll always love him, in mind body and soul. Promise you won't let him get hurt." Roy stared into her eyes, and she smiled, seeing the answer in his eyes before he spoke. "I promise…no…I swear to protect and love Edward with my entire being, I will never let him get hurt, I swear it." Pinako grinned, "Alright then, you're in for a rough month, get ready…I'll let you and Edward have a few hours alone."

She stood up; her tiny frame barely reached Roy's stomach, and strode out the door, leaving Roy blushing at the implications of what she had said. He heard her as she yelled to Al and Winry that they were taking the train to the next town to shop for Al. The two put up a cheer, and Roy watched them race down the path through the window. Pinako trailed behind, still smoking her pipe.

Ed poked his head around the door, "So…they left…and the nearest shopping town is half and hour away…that gives us…at least two hours…" Roy grinned, and Edward, stepped forward, closing the door, he looked nervous. "Roy…will you…" Roy watched him come closer, his eyes shining, "will I what?" Edward blushed, and lowered his head to Roy's ear, whispering. "Will you make love to me?" Roy blinked, blushing, "Um…I don't know how good I'll be in this condition…" Edward leaned closer, kissing Roy gently. "I'll do the work…if you'll let me…" Roy kissed Ed back hard, "Alright…"

Edward pushed Roy back on the bed, nibbling gently on his throat, he was slow with inexperience, but it felt good to Roy. Roy pushed his hands under Ed's shirt, and fondled his nipple, Edward pulled back, his head back, and his eyes closed, he emitted a soft moan. Roy tweaked the nipple, and Ed groaned, "R-Roy!!" He bit his lip, then leaned forward, swallowing nervously, "I…what should I do?" He asked, blushing.

Roy smiled, "Just…take your clothes off, I want to see you…" Edward's blush deepened, "What?" Roy lifted Ed's shirt with his one hand, and looked at the pale skin, the bandages seemed dirty in comparison, "You're so beautiful…" He murmured, rubbing Ed's chest with his thumb, Edward moaned softly, "I…so are you…" He pulled his shirt off, and then unbuttoned his pants, standing up; he slipped them off his hips, and dropped his boxers to the floor. He fidgeted nervously; shy under Roy's intense stare.

"Will you help me undress?" Roy asked, his eyes soft, and loving, Ed nodded, and stepped forward, helping Roy sit up, and pulling his shirt off. "I…really do think you're beautiful too." Ed murmured, as he undid Roy's belt, and helped him out of his pants, "Even if you aren't whole…you're gorgeous." Roy shivered, and Edward kissed him gently, he gasped as Roy's hand slipped between his legs and grasped his member, "Ah…" He moaned slightly, Roy's hand was kneading his flesh, sending shivers of delight through E's body.

Edward was too preoccupied by Roy's hand to do anything in return. "R-Roy!" He moaned, Roy paused in his stroking, "Edward…" He murmured, nibbling on Ed's earlobe, "May I…enter you?" Edward's eyes widened, and fear twisted his stomach, "Um…I…yeah…how do we-?" He winced as Roy's finger slid into his body, "Ah!!" He clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes in pain. "T-That hurts!" Roy stilled, and when Edward finally relaxed his body, Roy began to pump the finger in and out of Ed's body.

Ed gripped Roy's shoulder tight, his eyes still closed as Roy added a second finger, "You ok?" He asked as he spread his fingers, stretching Edward's entrance with his hand. Ed shook his head. "N-No…that hurts!!" Roy stopped, "I'm sorry…never mind, we'll wait…" Ed shook his head again, "Just…be gentle…" He murmured, Roy kissed him, "I'm trying, Ed…" he spread his fingers again, and Ed moaned softly, "That's…better." He panted.

Roy pulled his fingers out when he felt that Edward had been effectively stretched, and leaned against the wall for support, "Ed…can you…?" Ed climbed onto Roy's lap, and held himself over Roy's hard member, he was shaking with nervousness, and he slowly lowered himself onto Roy, using his own hand to guide the man into his body.

He cried out softly as he lost his balance and fell, Roy's whole length plunging into him all at once. He bit his lip hard, pain lancing through him, and stilled, "It-oww…Roy…" Roy kissed the top of Edward's head, "Just…let yourself adjust to it…" Ed nodded, and waited, the pain slowly subsiding, he began to lift himself up, feeling Roy slide slowly out of him, he slid back down, and cried out again, Roy's member slid in and out of Edward's lean body, and he gasped as a tendril of pleasure laced through the pain, then slowly grew.

Roy placed a hand on Ed's hip, helping him as much as he could. Edward gasped for air, his head flew back as he slid down on Roy, and something within him wriggled with pleasure, Ed pushed down again, and Roy moaned, and Edward's eyes snapped open. "Oh…My…God!!!" He panted, he had somehow aligned himself correctly, and the tip of Roy's member had barely brushed his sensitive prostate.

He stared at Roy, momentarily frozen, "Did…you know that was there?" Roy raised an eyebrow, staring at the sheen of new sweat on Ed's body, "What? Did I know what was there?" Ed blinked, "I…never mind." He murmured, he lifted himself up, licking his lips, and let himself slide down again, hoping he could get Roy to reach that spot again. His head flew back, and a moan of complete ecstasy escaped him.

"OH GOD!!!" He leaned forward, and kissed Roy hard, his eyes glazed with newfound ability in this. "It feels…so…good, God…Roy I didn't know you could make me feel like this…" Roy smiled, and raised his sweaty hand to trace a pattern across Ed's stomach, sending tendrils of ticklishness through the teen.

Roy pushed Ed back, and leaned over him, still connected, "I love you, Edward." Ed stared up at him, and grinned. "I love you too, General." He smirked, and Roy laughed, "Hai Hai, Hagane." Roy knelt, wincing slightly at the push against the stump of his left leg, and slammed into Ed, hitting his prostate head on, Edward screamed.

Roy pulled back, looking shocked, "I'm so sorry!!" He cried, Edward grasped his shoulder with a pale hand, "No…it felt so…good…" He moaned, his eyes half lidded. "Roy…do it again." Roy's eyes lit up, "Ok…" He slammed into Ed again, and the scream was recognizably pleasure induced, Ed's head flew back again, hitting the bed, and he panted as Roy pumped in and out of his body.

Edward squirmed, something was wrong, he felt good, but he also felt slightly neglected. He wanted to cum…but he felt that if they continued like this, he wouldn't. His hand slid between him and Roy, and he wrapped his fingers around his own member, a shiver of pleasure so intense that Roy tensed inside him flashed through him, and he moaned again.

Roy grabbed Ed's leg, and held tight to it as leverage to push himself farther into Ed's body, Edward stroked his member, the combined pleasure so great he felt he would burst. "R-Roy-!!" Edward could feel something building in him, and he didn't quite know what. Roy was panting, he knew he was close to climax, he could only hope that Ed was too.

Ed's mouth opened wide in a silent scream, and he came. White liquid splattered up onto Roy's bare chest, and he clenched tight around Roy as aftershocks made him twitch with pleasure. Roy came a moment after the aftershocks ended, and Edward squirmed in response.

Roy pulled out of Edward, and watched his cum drip out of Ed's body, "I'm sorry, I came inside…" Ed blinked owlishly up at him, "I don't mind…it felt good…" Roy smiled, "Really?" Edward nodded, his hand resting on his stomach, memory of the feeling of Roy's seed shooting up inside him made his stomach flutter. Roy lowered himself to the bed, and curled around Ed, "I love you." Ed smiled, and pressed his lips to Roy's ear. "I love you too, Roy."

They lay silent and still for awhile, until Edward decided they should shower, and Roy blinked confusedly, "How am I supposed to get in a shower?" He asked, his eyebrows creased. "There's a seat in the shower, for people like you…" Ed murmured. He helped Roy into the wheel chair, and they made their way to the bathroom, where Ed helped Roy onto his seat, and turned the water on.

He sighed as the hot water poured over him, plastering his hair over his back in tangles of golden silk, and Roy watched, a faint smile on his face, before reaching up to run his fingers down Ed's back, "I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."


	9. 9: automail

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

(Gomen ne, I skipped the rest of the shower scene.)

Chapter 9: automail…

Roy bit his lip nervously as Pinako hooked him up to the I.V. she was humming, but her expression was grim. She knew that soon, he would be screaming in pain, and she regretted it. Edward sat beside him on an extra cot he'd brought in, holding his hand, he was near the I.V. which had already began to drip clear liquid into his veins. Ed's grip was tight on his hand, and he was shaking with fear, "I love you Roy…" He murmured, kissing the older alchemist's knuckles. "Be strong…"

Roy was already feeling kind of dizzy from the medicine, Ed's figure beside him seemed blurry, "Ok…I will." He heard himself murmur as if from far away. Edward squeezed his hand tighter, "I love you Ed…" He murmured.

Edward's eyes filled with tears, and he took a deep breath, "How long do you think it'll take?" He asked Pinako, his eyes wide. "A month…maybe a bit more…" She murmured distractedly, setting equipment around Roy. "You should go sit with Al; I don't want you in here." Ed shook his head, "I went through this, Granny, and I'm staying." He said, determination shining in his eyes as she began to unwrap the bandages on Roy's shoulder, she sighed, "The wounds look exactly like yours…" She mumbled, Edward blinked, "I know…"

Pinako turned to stare at him, "Granny…Roy brought Alphonse back." Ed said his eyes downcast. Pinako looked up, "I had figured that out…but, thank you for being honest." Ed nodded; he leaned his head on Roy's shoulder, and sighed. "I'm…afraid…more afraid then when I was preparing to go through it myself." Pinako patted his arm, "I know Ed…I know."

Three weeks later.

Ed awoke with a start; Roy was squirming beneath his head, sweat made Ed's unbound hair stick to Roy's skin. He sat up, the light was on, and Pinako was struggling to keep Roy still as she attached his nerves to the mechanism, Winry was biting her lip doing the same with Roy's leg. Ed stood up, and Pinako grabbed his arm, "Ed, hold him down!" Roy's newly released arm was flailing around. Edward grabbed his hand, and squeezed, and Roy gasped, his eyes closed tight, Ed flung himself over Roy's chest, trying not to sob, he used his minimal weight to hold Roy still.

Pinako connected the last nerve, and then moved to help Winry with Roy's leg. Ed bit his lip, holding back tears at the look of extreme pain on Roy's features; Winry slumped in a chair, wiping her brow with the back of a hand. "Is this…what it's always like?" He asked her, looking up; she nodded tiredly, "With everyone except you." Ed's eyes widened and he stared down at Roy's face.

"Wow…" he murmured, stroking Roy's sweaty hair back from his forehead. "He's being so strong…just like I asked him to…" a single tear slid down Ed's cheek, and he sat back in his chair beside Roy. He closed his eyes, forcing the tears away, what would he have done if he'd have lost this man in the war? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Pinako standing beside him; she patted his shoulder, and ruffled his hair before leaving to get some food.

The light of dawn was breaking through the light curtains behind Winry's chair, and Ed sighed tiredly. The three of them had had it rough over the last few weeks, and only Ed knew how truly hard it had been to Roy. He reached out and continued to stroke the man's dark hair.

He took the plate Pinako handed him with a small 'Thank you' and nibbled tiredly at the toast on it, still stroking Roy's hair with his ever sensitive right hand.

A few days later

Roy groaned, he felt as if he were rising from a black fog, pain was the first thing he felt, dull throbbing pain in his arm and leg. The next thing he felt was someone stroking his hair, he wondered vaguely who it could be, then he realized, and his eyes snapped open, he found himself staring into depths of gold, shimmering with tears, blond hair falling around a pale face, full lips, and concern showing in every fiber of the sirens being.

Roy leaned up, ignoring the new, unknown weight around him, and kissed Ed hard, Ed gasped, and Roy slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, Ed finally consented and kissed back, quiet and calm as Roy tried desperately to ravage his mouth. When Edward pulled away, Roy leaned farther up, as if following those soft, beautiful lips, but Ed pushed him back down.

The boy was blushing, averting his eyes from the laughing behind him, Winry and Pinako were positively cracking up in the background. Roy grinned, and Edward blushed harder. "You're so cute when you blush…" He murmured, raising his hand, he blinked, seeing shimmering metal reach up and touch Ed's hair.

"I…" He stared, and Ed smiled, "It's done…" Roy winced, and his arm fell back to the bed, pain lacing his shoulder. "Rehabilitation takes awhile…" Ed said, kissing Roy's nose. Roy chuckled, "I…if you're here, I can do it." Determination showed in his coal black eyes, determination that made Edward gasp in remembrance.

"I believe you." He murmured to Roy, smiling.

A few days later

"Whoa!! Be careful!" Edward gasped, catching Roy as he fell for the fifth time that day, "You have to take it slow…" Ed said in a slightly reprimanding voice. Roy grinned ruefully, "I am…" Ed shook his head, pulling Roy's arm over his shoulder. "Come on. They're waiting for us." He continued on down the stairs, holding tight to Roy, his arm wrapped tightly around his lover's waist.

"Edward, breakfast is ready!" Ed stumbled weakly on the step on his left leg, "C-Coming!" He yelled, straightening his leg out, and stepping hard, his knee gave out despite his attempts, and he and Roy fell, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow…" Ed murmured, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He opened his eyes, only to find Roy sitting on top of him, their groins rubbed awkwardly, and Edward gasped. "Uhn…" his eyes half lidded, he leaned upward, and their bodies pressed harder. "R-Roy…" Roy made to stand, but pressed down accidentally, causing Ed to gasp again.

"Brother-!" Al spun around, turning his back to Ed and Roy, "I-I'm sorry…" he rushed back into the kitchen, Roy blushed hard, as did Ed, who struggled briefly to escape from beneath Roy, which caused him to gasp out in pain, "R-Roy you're hurting me!" Roy looked down, realizing that his metal leg had crossed over Ed's left knee and was pressing hard on it. He jumped up, and reached down to help Ed up, wincing as he put weight on his metal leg.

Ed pulled himself to his feet with the banister of the stairway, and shuddered, "I…" he didn't know what to say, both he and Roy were blushing, still stuck in the feeling of being stuck in that position. "L-Let's go to breakfast." Ed stretched his leg out, wincing when it made a strange popping noise, and moved to help Roy hobble into the kitchen.

They settled into chairs beside each other, and ate what was given to them, still embarrassed by the way Al kept shooting furtive glances at them from across the table. "So…your leg gave out again, didn't it Ed?" Edward bit his lip, and looked at Pinako, "Y-yeah…" He murmured, "But I'm fine, really." He waved his hand dismissively, and Pinako raised an eyebrow, "No you aren't, I think we should make you a brace if it's still giving out after this long."

Ed chewed on his lip nervously, "Ok…" He mumbled, going back to his food, "Um…hey…Al do you want to take Winry shopping in the next town? I'll give you guys some money and Pinako can go with you…" Alphonse blinked, "Really?" Ed nodded, and Al jumped up, "Yeah!!! Wanna go Win?" Winry nodded, "Sure." She smiled, and Pinako raised her eyebrows at Edward, "I'll accompany you…" She finally said after a few seconds of staring into Ed's pleading eyes.

"We'll go as soon as you two are done eating." Al grabbed his plate, inhaled his food, grabbed Winry's wrist, and flounced out the door, dragging her with him. Pinako strode after them slowly, and Edward bit his lip, watching them leave through the back door.

"Ed…" Roy was staring at him, "Why'd you-?" He didn't have time to finish his sentence; Ed turned, and kissed him, hard and hungry. "I…it's been so long…" Ed murmured hazily, "I want you…" Roy blinked, "Well…um…maybe we should go upstairs first." Ed nodded hazily, lust clouding his eyes.

Roy stood, wobbling slightly on his automail, and lead the way up the stairs, Edward followed behind, his loose hair swinging around his face. He reached forward, and grabbed Roy's flesh hand, clinging to it in a kind of reverie. Roy went to turn into the room he'd been staying in, but Ed shook his head and pulled Roy to his own room.

(A/N: Gomen nesai!!! I'm so sorry it took so long!!! I tried…sobs I wish I could have been faster, I'll work extra hard on the next couple!!!)


	10. 10: a new patient and a problem

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 10: A new patient

Edward gasped, breathing hard as Roy pushed into him again, "R-R-UHN!!" He couldn't even speak his lover's name, sweat beaded all over his body, soaking the sheets beneath him. "Ah!" He pressed back into the mattress; his eyes closed tight, his body shivering as Roy pumped in and out of him.

His head flew back with pleasure as Roy brushed once more that bundle of nerves deep in Ed's body, causing the teen to cry out, "R-AHHH!!" Roy stared at Edward in shock, slowing, "N-nhgg…R-Roy…do it again…" Roy grinned, and slammed back into Edward, "I love you…" Roy leaned down to whisper in Ed's ear, biting Edward's earlobe.

Roy nibbled his way slowly down Ed's throat, Edward writhed and moaned beneath him, creating friction at the still, now neglected place between their legs. Ed moaned again as Roy sucked on his collar bone, leaving a soft pink circle, "To show that you're mine…" He murmured in Edward's ear.

He had just begun thrusting again when a tiny sound in the kitchen caused Ed to try and sit up, he cried out in pain as Roy was forced deeper inside him, and fell back, "I…I think someone's here…" He murmured in a pain filled voice. Roy kissed his neck,

"Well…let's listen…" Roy mumbled back, they remained silent, listening intently, and, upon hearing no further noises, Roy pushed a bit deeper into Ed, drawing out a new, gorgeous moan from the blond.

After a few more moments of quiet thrusting and moans, there came another noise, on the landing outside the door, and before either man could react, the door opened.

Roy whipped the sheet over Edward, covering his lover's body from the eyes of the men standing in the doorway, Pinako pushed her way through, "No, that room's taken!" She grabbed the boy who was obviously the injured one, missing his left hand, and tried to show him to the next room, but the boy was staring at where Ed's face had just disappeared under the sheet.

Ed peaked out from under the white fabric, his golden orbs locking on Kale, who was still resisting Pinako's attempts. She finally dragged him and his escort out of the room, closing the door with an apologetic look to Roy.

He pulled slowly out of Edward, trotted over to lock the door, and returned.

"I'm sorry…you didn't even get to cum…" Roy murmured, he pulled the sheet away from Ed's body, and leaned down.

"You don't have to do that!" Ed gasped, sitting up, but Roy had already lowered his mouth to Ed's member, he licked gently, and Ed had to bite his lip not to cry out again. He lay back, and Roy tongue went to work, twining around Ed's cock and making the teen moan in his throat. He gasped as he came, and Roy swallowed around him, taking everything Ed could offer, and keeping his mouth around Ed until the teen had finally finished riding out the aftershocks.

"See…now you have." Roy murmured, moving up to lick Ed's earlobe. Edward sat up,

"That was Kale in the doorway, he's injured…" Ed mumbled, pulling on his pants, and then reached for his shirt, which had somehow managed to lodge itself under the bed. Roy reached down and pulled it out, handing it to Ed before reaching for his own clothes.

Edward lead the way out of the room and down the hall, he ducked into the shadows as Kale's escort left, he slipped out of the corner he'd hidden in, and opened the door to Kale's room.

"I…I KNEW IT!" Kale yelled as soon as Ed poked his head into the room, Edward raised a blond eyebrow at him,

"Knew what? That the Rockbell's are my family?" He chuckled nervously, and stepped into the room, "Edward, dear, will you go grab Winry's kit from her workshop?" Ed nodded, turned, and strode out of the room, ignoring the telltale ache in his left knee.

He managed to get into Winry's workshop, grab her kit, and get halfway back to the room before it gave out, he fell to the ground, crying out in pain, tears in his eyes, pain lancing through his knee. Roy was at his side in a second.

"What happened?" He asked, Edward was gasping, pain making his head feel fuzzy.

"I…my knee gave out, I'm fine." Ed murmured, he tried to stand, but his leg just wouldn't support him, and he fell back to the ground.

"You're not fine, what's different this time?" Roy was feeling up and down Ed's shin, from his knee to his ankle. His pale fingers prodded the joint tenderly and Edward gasped,

"Ow…" He bit his lip, and looked up into Roy's face, "That hurts…" Roy blinked,

"Hmm…the joint…?" He continued to prod and poke, feeling around, "Well, there's your problem," He said, sitting up as Edward gave a loud cry of pain. "It isn't healing right…we should have Pinako call a Doctor here to check it out." He hoisted Edward into his arms, and turned toward the room they had just been…in.

"Winry's toolbox…Granny needs it…" Ed whined, Roy smiled, lay Edward on the bed, and tucked a blanket around him,

"I'll take it to her." Roy said, patting Ed's head like a small child. He turned, and left the room, Edward pouted, he hated being so weak, Roy had been so strong for him, now it was his turn to show Roy how strong he could be! He pushed the blankets away, and swung his legs out of the bed, wincing when he put minimal weight on his left knee.

He forced himself to stand, and hobble to the door, before straightening his leg out, and stepping down hard, pushing the pain way, he walked as if he was uninjured, and no-one who saw him would have guessed how much pain he was really in.

"I can help too, Granny…" He said, stepping forward, Roy spun around, his expression livid,

"I told you to rest until I can get a doctor out here!" Roy growled, Edward blinked, confused, he stepped back,

"I-I'm fine, Roy…Really, there's no need for a doctor." He said, his voice soft, his eyes full of unexplainable fear. Roy advanced on him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him back to the room,

"Get in the bed, and stay there!" Edward winced at Roy's tone, and curled against the headboard, tears gathering in his eyes. Roy clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"Don't be such a baby." He said with a grimace, Edward's eyes widened in shock,

"I…I'm not being a baby!" He growled, glaring at Roy, but his tears belied his outburst. Roy raised a thin black eyebrow at the blond,

"You are, Edward, you always have been!" He turned away from Edward's shocked expression, suddenly feeling bad, he bit his lip, his eyes downcast, Roy considered turning around and apologizing, but a small sniffle behind him reminded him of his point in the argument. "Such a baby." Roy said as he strode from the room.

Edward stared as Roy left, he scrambled out of bed, and hurried after Roy, but as he entered the hallway, reaching out, he grabbed Roy's shirt hem just as his leg gave out, he fell to the floor, his fingers tangled in Roy's clothing, with a cry of pain. He bit his lip, refusing to cry anymore, his leg ached, and it trembled as he tried to stand, Roy turned, his eyes full of sorrow,

"Edward…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…why do you keep trying to pretend like you aren't hurt?" Edward stared up at him, his golden eyes wide with pain and shock, Roy was apologizing, and that was something Edward had almost never seen.

"I…I just wanted to be…strong for you, like you were for me…" He muttered, his eyes downcast as pain lanced through his leg again, he gasped as Roy lifted him off the ground, pulling him into the warmth and safety of his lover's embrace. He buried his face in Roy's chest, and clung to the man, his fingers digging into the soft cloth of Roy's shirt.

"Kale brings us bad news…" Roy murmured in Ed's ear, Edward looked up, his expression full of confusion, Roy sighed, and strode back into their room, sitting on the bed, and holding Edward close to him.

"What news, Roy?" Ed asked, curled comfortably against Roy's chest, Roy took a deep breath,

"We're being ordered back to Central." Ed's head snapped up, and he stared at Roy, "I know they said we'd have more time, but…" Roy began to rub circles into Ed's back with his fingertips, "We have to, we can't just quit…and…Al can stay here, he'll be safe." Edward laughed humorlessly,

"Al won't want to…I already know, he'll be stubborn, and insist on coming with us…" he murmured, Roy sighed, nodding,

"I know," He murmured, "But he'll have to stay…I don't think the higher ups are going to like you living with me, let alone your brother too." Ed snuggled into his chest,

"Alright…" the blond said slowly, "I'll…I'll convince him to stay here somehow." Roy kissed the top of Edward's head lovingly, thinking back to the look of longing on Kale's face as he haltingly told Roy of him and Edward's new orders. The kid was hopeless, and Roy had finally seen it, if there was anyone who they needed to worry about it was Kale, he wanted Roy, the General could see it, and the young man may just let slip that he had walked in on Ed and Roy doing things that were against their country.

"We're supposed to report back tomorrow…short notice…" Roy murmured, an uncomfortable silence fell over them, and they sat still for awhile, Roy's hand still rubbing Ed's back.

"Then we'd better pack." Ed said, sighing after a few minutes.


	11. 11: the newest Fuhrer

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 11: The newest Fuhrer 

Edward bit his lip as he nervously straightened his uniform, what would the team think of him sharing their office? Would they think it strange that he had requested a desk job under Roy's command? Would they guess that he only wanted t be close to Roy? A few of the members had returned from the war, and the rest had never gone, Ed glanced at Roy, who was walking beside him, looking calmer than ever, and back in his element. 

Edward watched his lover warily, observing every step, and realizing that Roy was still having a few problems with his new automail, he was limping, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone who didn't know how to look. 

"Roy…General, are you alright?" He asked quietly, his eyes full of worry as he focused on Roy's face. Roy nodded, his eyes flashing, 

"C'mon, Colonel, we're late, and Lieutenant Hawkeye will not be pleased." Edward winced at the commanding tone, 

"Yes sir." He murmured quietly, trailing behind Roy, he took his appointed seat behind a desk in the corner, and blinked at Riza, who was glaring at Roy, her fingers twitched beside her trusted gun, a new one, if Edward knew anything from his observations of the Lieutenant, which he did. 

Roy sighed and slipped behind his desk, his eyes downcast, as he flipped open the folder of paperwork she shoved into his chest with a growl of frustration. Edward flinched as the lieutenant turned to him, holding another folder, she moved, and he leaned back, but she simply held out the folder with a smile, 

"Here you go, Edward." Ed smiled back, taking the folder, which was considerably smaller than Roy's, and opening it. He sighed in relief, simple mineral compositions needing his corrections, he could handle that, he could handle correcting the information that had been submitted to the Alchemic registry. Roy glowered at him from the other desk, his pale hand posed over the huge stack of papers, clutching his pen, his eyes said what his mouth did not as Edward calmly went to work.

"Edward, are you hungry?" Ed looked up from his last few papers, taking the new stack that Hawkeye handed him and nodding as his stomach growled, it had been a few hours, and she had been released on her lunch break, 

"Yeah…anything's fine, and I'll pay you back…" But Riza was gone, shaking her head, 

"I'll buy." She said as she disappeared. Roy turned, and glared at Edward, 

"How do you do that!" He asked as soon as Riza had left, he stood up, his eyes locked on Ed's shocked face, 

"I…I dunno, she just…" Ed mumbled, trailing off hopelessly, "But its ok, Taisa…" Edward reverted to Japanese, the way they had begun to speak to each other secretively in the past few hours, since they both knew the language reasonably well. "Daisuke…" He murmured, his voice soft, and his eyes flashing love, Roy smiled, "Daisuke, Hagane." The General stood up, and came to lean against Ed's desk, his eyes glowing, he leaned down, and kissed Edward, on the cheek, his lips soft and gentle, Edward sighed, and bit his lip as Roy went back to his seat and stared vaguely out the window. 

"Colonel, Brigadier General." Edward and Roy both hastened to stand, turning to face the owner of the voice, one General Hakuro. Edward's eyes narrowed as a host of men entered the room around Hakuro, and then he realized, "Wha-?" He began, his eyes wide, "It-It can't be..." Hakuro was watching Roy's movements with a sadistic grin on his face, he had taken everything that Roy wanted in the time when Roy and Edward had been fighting in the war. "Colonel Elric, I have need of you in my office." Edward snapped a salute, then, with a final glance at Roy, who looked livid, he followed the man from the office.

Edward bit his lip as he entered the Fuhrer's office, he grimaced, he had known it from the beginning, Hakuro was Fuhrer. The guards left at a wave of Hakuro's hand, and he turned to face Edward, "I command you now, Elric. And I have a new order for you." Ed's eyes narrowed, "Refuse me, and I will court martial your precious General, you will tell no-one." Edward grimaced, but he couldn't stand to have Roy's dream get crushed so easily, he stood up, saluting stiffly,

"What would you have me do, Sir?" He asked, venom in his voice, Hakuro grasped Ed's arm, and pushed him toward the couch in front of the Fuhrer's desk, and locked the door, Edward's eyes went wide, "Wait, what are you-?' Hakuro silenced him with a raised hand, 

"Silence." Ed's jaw snapped shut, and Hakuro strode over to the couch and pushed Ed onto it, "If you want your perfect Mustang to stay in the Military, you'll do as I say." He slid his hand under Ed's military shirt, and ran his fingertips over Ed's nipples, the blond bit back a moan, his eyes wide, "In fact..." Hakuro murmured when Edward didn't react to the stroking, "I could just have assassinated right now..." Edward gasped, his eyes locking on Hakuro's face, "N-no, I'll do whatever you say!" Hakuro grinned, and Edward felt as if he had just signed his own death sentence. "Good."

Hakuro unbuttoned Ed's shirt and pulled it off, letting his mouth wander over the boy's chest, and Edward, ever obedient, moaned softly. He felt horrible, he felt dirty, and he couldn't focus, how could something so good turn into something so bad? He was panting, and sweating, but he felt...as if he were a whore, as if he were betraying Mustang as Hakuro's fingers pushed into him, as he was forced to respond, as he gagged, feeling the bile rise in his throat while Hakuro pumped into him, then as he stood in the bathroom, cleaning the Fuhrer's cum from his face, he was shaking all over, his skin pale, his eyes full of pain, he finally cleaned himself up, and left the bathroom, he ambled slowly back to Roy's office, and stood at the door, staring at his feet, somehow unable to reach out and turn the handle.

He finally pushed the door open, and stepped into the room, avoiding looking at Roy, and slipped into his chair, he glanced at the food on his desk, and pushed it away, feeling sick, he stared at the paperwork before him, and began to sign it slowly, swallowing bile as Hakuro's actions continued to play through his head, "R-Roy..." He murmured without looking up, "I don't feel good...can we go home now...?" Hawkeye glanced at him as he said this, then at the uneaten food on his desk, and Roy blinked from behind him desk. 

"Hawkeye, may we?" Mustang asked, Riza sighed, glancing at Roy's barely touched paperwork, then nodded, "ok, I'll allow it this once." Edward nodded his thanks and stood up, his hand on his stomach, he could feel something wet in his pants, and knew that he was bleeding. Roy stood up and followed Ed from the office, not failing to notice the way Ed's uniform was rumpled and untucked, that the boy was clutching his stomach in pain, and that Edward wanted to get out as fast as possible. They strode from the office, and out of the Military building, he didn't even bother with the car, but turned, and began to walk towards their apartment, Roy followed silently.

(A/N: Sorry it's short, I don't have my own comp with me, so I have to use my cousin's, and he wants it back...sobs hard crap!! This sucks! oh well, please review, tell me what you think of the situation.)


	12. 12: How could you?

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within those two stories, blending them, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Edward slammed the door to he and Roy's apartment behind him, anger filled his eyes as he followed the General into the living room.

"HIM! Him the Fuhrer! How the Hell did that happen!" Ed groaned and flopped down on the couch, "After all you've done…this is your dream…" Ed looked at Roy, "How will you become Fuhrer now…?" Roy shrugged, petting Ed's hair absentmindedly,

"That's ok, I gave up on that dream…I have a new dream…" Roy murmured, watching the short strands, barely reaching Ed's shoulder blades, slide through his fingers.

"Huh? What dreams?" Ed asked, standing up.

"To give all of myself to you!" Roy pulled Ed into his arms and kissed him hard, lifting the younger man into his arms and carrying him down the hall to their room. Edward squirmed briefly, then settled, it had only been a day since he and Roy had made love, and Ed wanted it again already. Edward pulled away, "I...need to shower..." He murmured, he felt dirty and used, and knew he smelled bad, "Please.." He pulled out of Roy's arms, and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and turning the shower on, he was still shaking, he turned the water on, stripped his clothes off, and stepped under the cool spray of water.

He began to scrub at his skin, tears streaming down his face, his hands shaking, he was scrubbing so hard it hurt, and his skin was turning red, but he felt so dirty! He was sobbing, trying to remove the filth from his body, he finally collapsed against the cold tiles of the shower wall and slid down to the floor, and curled around himself, continuing to sob into his knees. "Shit..." He murmured, wiping tears from his cheeks, he couldn't tell Roy, wouldn't tell Roy.

He finally regained composure, and finished washing himself, wincing at the tenderness of his skin, he washed his hair, then rinsed himself off, and stepped out of the shower, toweling himself dry and wrapping himself in one of Roy's bathrobes. He left the bathroom, looking around for Roy, "...Roy?" He called, his voice sounded small and meek in the apartment, until, "Yeah, I'm in the bedroom!" Edward ambled slowly to the bedroom, and peered around the door, "Um...Roy...I..." Edward couldn't think of anything to say, he felt as if his brain had simply turned to mush, and it was bugging him.

Roy stood up, and strode to Ed's side, "You ok?" He asked, Edward shook his head, tears in his eyes, and Roy pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms. "What's wrong, Hagane?" Ed didn't answer, he simply buried his face in Roy's chest, his wet hair trailing down his back. Roy blinked, confused, and patted Edward's back awkwardly. "Hagane...what's wrong? You can tell me, can't you? Do you trust me?" Edward nodded, looking up, "I can't...I can't tell you..." Roy's eyes widened, "Wh-why not?" Edward pressed his head against Roy, "I...just can't..." He sobbed.

Roy picked Edward up, and carried him to the bed, curling around the smaller man and stroking his wet hair lovingly, "You can't trust me?" He asked quietly, Edward looked up, his eyes wide, "I-I do trust you!" He said, tears streaming down his face,

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Roy's voice was stern, but still full of hurt. Edward bit his lip, he couldn't tell Roy, Roy would hate him for it...Roy would overreact, and get them both in trouble..."It's nothing." He said, wiping his tears away, and sitting up, "I...I'm fine." He began to search for some clean clothes, and finally pulling on a pair of pants, he pulled his shirt over his head, and shook his hair out over his shoulders. As Edward reached for his trench coat the phone rang, Roy picked it up with a quaint "Mustang." as Ed shifted uncomfortably, he ached, pain lanced through his lower body.

"Edward...the Fuhrer has requested that you transfer into his office as his new personal secretary." Edward's eyes widened , shock and horror flying across his features. Roy stared at him, speaking into the receiver.

"Yes, Sir, he will be at his new post tomorrow morning, yes, sir." He hung up, and continued to watch Edward, who's expression was now neutral.

"Edward, what happened in the Fuhrer's office?" Ed turned away, dragging his trench coat over his slender shoulders, he made to walk away, but Roy grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Ed, please tell me..." Edward shook his head, and tried to pull away, but Roy held tight, "Onigai? Edward...please!" Edward tugged his arm free, and strode from the room, pausing by the door to pull on his boots. Roy stood in the living room and watched Ed leave, a frown on his face. Edward only slowed his fierce pace when he was several blocks away from he and Roy's apartment, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, then hurried off down the street.

Edward smiled warmly at the woman behind the counter at the flower shop as she took down the last of his order.

"So that's...a dozen white roses, long stemmed, to 16300 Breach Road on Saturday?" She asked, blushing slightly, Edward nodded, taking the pen she offered to fill out the card that would be attached to the bundle of flowers.

"Noon would be a good time to deliver them..." He added as an afterthought, the cashier smiled and made a note on her clipboard,

"I'll have Shezka deliver them," She said, Edward nodded, glad that a friendly, trustworthy person like Shezka would be delivering them.

"Thanks." He said sweetly as he pushed some coins across the counter in payment, she nodded, and he strode from the shop, wincing as pain shot through his leg, he barely managed to keep walking as though nothing was wrong. The clerk at the chocolate shop, a blond girl with very revealing clothes, gave Edward an extra chocolate for his kindness. He grinned as he left the shop, a heart shaped box tucked under his right arm. He checked the time on the clock in Central station and gasped, turning and taking off like a bullet back to his apartment. He needed sleep if he was going to survive the first day of work with the Fuhrer, then he'd get a break...hopefully, because the day after was Saturday, his day off.

He snuggled tiredly against the sleeping Roy, watching the clock tick closer to his doom, but for Roy...it was worth it...

The next night

Edward winced, every step jostling his aching lower body, he was bleeding again, cursing how rough Hakuro was. He quietly opened the front door to their apartment, noticing sadly that it was dark inside, he wrinkled his nose, it smelled of liquor. Ed tiptoed painfully into their bedroom, he hobbled to the bed, undressed slowly, then crawled under the blankets. He reached out, but the place where Roy should have been was empty and cold. Edward shot up, and switched on a lamp, the dim light cast huge shadows on the walls, but Roy wasn't there.

Edward curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, hugging Roy's pillow tight, and staring at the empty whiskey bottle on the floor, it was all the proof he needed, Roy was gone drinking. He stared at the bottle until he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, and woke up only when he heard the front door slam.

He sat up slowly, groaning, and glanced at the clock beside the bed, "11:30...it's late..." he mumbled, he climbed out of bed, pulled on a bathrobe that had been laying on the floor, and ambled out of the bedroom. Roy was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes slightly unfocused, he didn't look up when Edward entered the room, but stared broodingly at the table instead.

Edward walked passed Roy, pausing to kiss him on the cheek, before he began to take things out of the cupboards. A cook book lay open before him, and he bit his lip, trying desperately to follow the recipe, he grimaced.

"Roy, do we have any butter?" Ed asked as he hefted a sack of flour onto the counter and opened it, Roy grunted in response. "Oh...well will you go to the store and get some?" Edward asked, still focused on the task at hand, he glanced at the clock, 11:37, if Roy left now he'd be back just before noon.

"Why should I...do anything...for you?" Ed looked up, Roy was slurring his speech, and he had vacated his seat at the table. Edward turned to fully face Roy, his eyebrows creased,

"What-?" Roy took a wobbly step forward, and Ed took an involuntary step back in response, running into the counter. The clock, unnoticed by either man showed 11:54.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?!" Roy slurred, "You're fucking some other guy!" Edward's eyes widened,

"N-No!" Ed said, his own anger rising at the accusation, but he paused, biting his lip, he wasn't really being honest, but being raped daily didn't count as cheating! "I don't know what's wrong with you! I'm not cheating on you, I would never willingly cheat on you!" Ed's eyes shimmered with pain and unshed tears, "Do you even know what today is? You ruined it! By getting drunk!"

Roy's fist slammed into Ed's cheek, knocking him sideways, Edward winced, tasting blood.

"You are! You are cheating!!" Roy yelled, glaring down at Edward, Ed shook his head, he wanted to cry, but he pushed the tears away.

"No, I'm NOT!" He pulled himself to his feet, the clock flashed 11:59 and Edward glanced at it with frantic gold eyes, there was no way he could cancel it now! "I would never!" A single tears slid down his cheek, and suddenly he couldn't look Roy in the eye, "I'd never let anyone else touch me..." He winced, that was a lie.

"Never?! Sure!" Roy glared, his cobalt eyes locked on Ed's face. "I saw your clothes, there's blood _and _cum in your boxers!" Edward's eyes widened, and tears poured freely down his face, he shook his head.

"No..." He moaned in utter anguish, "Oh god...this can't be happening!" how could he possibly explain this? He couldn't speak, but he didn't have to. Roy's arm snapped out, hitting Edward's chest hard, his back slammed int the counter, and the flour tipped, pouring all over Ed's hair, and down his back.

The doorbell rang, and Roy turned to answer it, Edward stared wide eyed at his lover's back.

"I have a flower delivery-!" Shezka gasped, Roy snatched the flowers from her and disappeared down the hall, as Shezka rushed to Ed's side. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks, and he stared up at her.

"I...just...I don't understand..." He sobbed, shocked. She patted his shoulder gently,

"It's alright, Ed...you can come stay at my house if you want to.." Ed nodded slowly,

"Ok..." He murmured, allowing her to help him to his feet, "ok...I'm fine...I'll be ok..." he mumbled, dusting the flour from his clothes and shaking it out of his hair, he followed her slowly out of the apartment, leaving everything he owned behind except the uniform he still wore.

Shezka was glad to take Edward in, but Edward soon grew restless in her huge, book filled house. The Fuhrer had released Edward, having found a more "capable" secretary, as and Edward without Roy was useless, and Ed was left to wander the streets around Shezka's house.

It was during these wanderings that they met. His name was Micheal, tall and dark, with shimmering, intelligent brown eyes, and short brown hair. Edward was attracted to his openness, the way he walked right up to Edward in the diner and asked him out. But what surprised Edward the most was Micheal's style. It wasn't a clothing style, or a hair style, or even a speech style, it was a...'sex' style. A way of having sex that Edward, having been only with Roy, had never experienced, and would never want to again.

you no like lemon, you no read last part of chapter!

Edward moaned as Mike's lips attacked his exposed throat, he fumbled behind him for the doorknob, and gasped as Micheal reached around him and opened it, Ed's eyes widened as Micheal's hands gripped his ass longingly.

The larger man pushed Ed into the house, maneuvering expertly through the hall into the bedroom, Edward panted as he was shoved onto the bed, a moment later Micheal was on top of him, claiming the young alchemist's mouth.

Edward felt Micheal's hands remove his pants, a finger pushed itself into his body, and he winced tensing,

"Shh." Micheal whispered as Ed whimpered in protest, he moved his finger, distracting Edward as his free hand searched for something under the mattress. Ed sighed as the finger was finally removed, he felt the man's hand touch the tip of his cock, and when it once again pressed into his body it was wet with Ed's own precum. Edward shifted uncomfortably as Micheal continued to prepare his entrance, the finger was suddenly gone, and something big and hard replaced it.

"Ah!" Edward cried out, he could feel Micheal beside him, and he turned his head to see the man watching him.

"Shh." Micheal repeated, stroking Edward's hair, his hand still holding on to whatever was inside Edward. He pushed it in farther, and Edward gasped when it hit his prostate, Micheal nodded approvingly. Micheal's other hand massaged Edward's cock, then pulled a condom over the hard member. He moved his hand to deftly flip a switch on the remote laying beside Ed, and Edward nearly screamed as the thing vibrated hard against his prostate. Micheal pulled the vibrator almost all the way out of Ed's body, before he slammed it in so hard Ed really did scream, his mouth open wide in horror and pain as he unwillingly came hard.

Micheal pulled away, and pulled the condom delicately from Ed's cock, he squeezed some cum onto his own cock, and smeared the rest onto Ed's entrance after removing the vibrator. Edward closed his eyes, pain racked his lower body, and he whimpered weakly as Micheal pushed his own cock into Edward's body. He leaned down to whisper in Ed's ear.

"You belong to me now." He said with a feral grin, Edward swallowed fearfully.

(A/N: Tee hee!! I bet you're all confused now,huh? Anyway, Ed's a bit stuck now, isn't he? Review, and I'll upload the next chapter, it's already done, but I have vowed not to upload it until I receive five reviews on this chapter! TTFN!!)


	13. 13: Abuse Me

Chapter 13: Abuse me

Four months later

Roy groaned as the phone rang by his head, he snatched the receiver off the base, "Hullo…?" he murmured tiredly; the clock flashed 5:37 at him.

"Hello, general Mustang." Al's voice said quietly through the speaker. "I need to report a case of spousal abuse to you… you are the only military personnel I can trust with this." Roy sat up, "Oh, hm… ok… who is it, Al?" Al paused, "uh… the residents of 654b Rose Petal lane… I can't… you should… oh… just call Ed into the office today, and you'll know what this is about." Al hung up, and Roy blinked in confusion.

He pressed the end call button, and dialed Hawkeye's number. "Hawkeye, call Edward into my office as soon as you arrive." He hung up as soon as he heard her curt "yes, sir." And flopped back on his bed.

By eight O-clock Roy was sitting at his desk, with Hawkeye at hers, she had just arrived, and was dialing Edward's number to call him in. "May I speak to Mr. Elric, please?" Riza paused, waiting, then, "Hello, Edward. I am calling to inform you that you are required in the office today. I expect to see you here by eight-thirty AM. See you then, sir." She glanced at Roy as she hung up the phone. "He said he'll try." Roy's eyebrows shot up, "try?" he shook his head sadly.

Edward twitched as the phone rang, he sat up, his entire body ached, and he hurt mentally too. He ran his fingers through his scraggly blond hair, sighing as he heard Michael, his… boyfriend, answer it.

A few seconds later the door to the bedroom slammed open, "Edward, you have a phone call." Mike growled, and Ed bit his lip, slipping, half naked, out of the bed, he walked past Mike, and answered.

"Hello, Edward speaking." He paused, listening to Hawkeye speaking, "I-I'll try my best, Riza… I'm not sure if I… I'll try." He hung up, and turned to Mike, bracing himself. Michael's fist slammed into Ed's mouth, splitting his lip. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE THIS NUMBER OUT!" Ed cowered against the wall. "Yes, sir… but that was my commanding officer; I have to go into work." Michael stared at Edward, "M-may I go…?" Mike smiled, "I will dress you, and accompany you." Ed nodded, "Thank you." He murmured.

Roy looked up as the door opened, and he couldn't repress a gasp. Ed stood in the doorway, wearing a very revealing black shirt, skin tight leather pants, and thigh-high black leather boots. "Wow, Hagane, you look like a hooker." Ed winced at that, but did not speak.

It was only when Ed stepped forward, shaking slightly, that Roy noticed the man standing behind him, tall, and dark, in body and soul, he strode behind Edward, a huge, black soul shadow.

"Hagane, I called you, and only you, into my presence." Edward nodded, his eyes downcast. "You will resume working your desk job in this office, colonel Elric, tomorrow at eight o'clock, understood?" Edward nodded again. "Yes sir."

Roy stood. "You and I have a meeting with Fuhrer General Hakuro. No-one else is allowed in his office." Roy strode from the room, and Edward glanced fearfully at Michael, then turned to follow the general.

Roy allowed Ed to catch up, then, as soon as they were far from Roy's office, he pulled Ed into a bathroom, and locked the door. "Who is that man, Edward?" Ed hung his head, and didn't respond. Roy reached out and lifted Ed's chin. "You have a split lip… did he do that to you?" Ed's eyes widened. "I- p-please… don't…." Roy stared.

"I can't believe it… I got a phone call, from Al, he wanted to report that man… for spousal abuse." Edward's eyes filled with tears. Roy placed a hand on Ed's chest, and blond winced. "What?!" Roy grabbed the hem of Ed's shirt, and tugged it up, gasping at what he saw.

Bruises covered Ed's pale stomach and chest, marring the perfect porcelain skin. "My God, Hagane… how could he?!"

Ed pulled away, "No! Just leave me be!!" He sobbed, tugging at the door handle, "Edward…" Roy grabbed Ed's arm in gentle white fingers, "I don't… I can't… oh god! Roy, he'll kill me!" Edward sobbed, finally giving into Roy's soft tugging and pressing his face into the General's firm chest. "I miss you, Roy…" Ed murmured into the fabric of Roy's uniform, "I… miss what we had…"

Roy shook his head slowly, "Hagane…" he murmured, kissing the top of Ed's head, his lips brushing against the matted strands, which had been forced into a silky-looking ponytail.

Ed looked up, his face tear streaked, and kissed Roy hard, pressing the man back into the counter top, the general grunted, and buried his fingers in Edward's messy hair, pulling the hair tie from the dirty gold locks, he gasped, watching the silky strands fall.

"Wow…" he murmured as Ed broke the kiss, Roy was still mesmerized by the younger man's hair, he reached out, and ran his fingers through the waist-length strands, easing the tangles from the silken mass.

Edward sighed, leaning into the gentle tug of Roy's skilled fingers. Roy leaned down and began to nibble on Ed's exposed throat, all the while continuing to straighten his tangled hair, the general bit suddenly at Edward's neck, and Ed gasped, a blush covering his cheeks as Roy's free hand stroked his back.

Those pale fingers knew all the right places, the slid down Ed's back, then gently caressed his butt, the combination of that, Roy's mouth on his neck, and the general's breath in his ear caused Ed to moan loudly, Roy grinned.

He pressed his body up against Ed's, and the teen cried out in sudden distress, Roy knew why. The boy bit his lip, friction finally reaching his achingly hard cock.

"Roy…" he moaned, grinding against the man in front of him, Roy stepped forward and Ed, intoxicated by the very feel of the man, lost his balance. He caught himself on the lock of the door, which turned to the "unlock" point with a quiet click.

Roy pushed Edward against the far wall, next to the stalls, and pulled his shirt back up, running his finger tips over Ed's nipples. Edward twitched, his back arching off the wall, Roy grinned against Ed's throat.

Edward's eyes snapped fully open at the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, and he tried to push Roy away as they drew nearer. Roy looked up, hearing a voice. "…Edward…" Ed's eyes widened, "M-Michael!" He gasped, grabbing Roy by his uniform, he dragged the man into the nearest stall, closed and locked the door, and scrambled onto the back of the toilet just as the bathroom door opened.

Ed pushed Roy onto the toilet and crouched behind him, shaking with fear. Roy watched Michael's feet pass their stall, then turn and leave the room, he sat up straight, and turned questioning eyes on Edward.

"I…" Edward shivered, "I'm afraid of him, Roy. I don't want to be with him anymore! But… He'll kill me, Roy!" Ed pressed his face into Roy's chest, new tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Ed, I'll get you out of there, but you need to go back now, Listen!" Roy held Ed still, because the teen's eyes had widened, and he was shaking his head violently. "You have to, Ed! Remember what we decided?! That day, what we figured out?!" Ed was still trying to refuse, shaking his head, but his mind traveled back to the day of their reentrance to work, the train on it's way to Central.

_…"Edward, you're strong enough" Ed rolled his eyes, Roy had been hassling him about this since the trip began, Roy sighed. "How about this, I'll tell you need to be strong for me, otherwise, tell me, let me help you. Do you promise to be strong for me when I ask you too?" Ed nodded, his eyes shimmering…_

"Yeah, I remember…" He murmured quietly, looking up at Roy. "Is it my turn to be strong?" He asked with a fake smile, "I'll go home, and pack, and you'll come pick me up from there tomorrow morning at seven o'clock." He pulled away from Roy, climbing down from his perch, he opened the stall door, "I'm not afraid, because I'm strong."

Roy sighed, and stood up, his heart broke at the change. Ed's voice shook, he was pale as death, his eyes were blank, bereft of determination, or fear. Just empty. Roy was reminded forcibly of the Edward after prison, the blank, empty shell. That's what his eyes had turned back to, that.

Edward strode from the bathroom, back to Roy's office where Michael sat waiting.

"Come." Edward stepped to the man's side, obeying the simple command he tossed an imploring glance at Hawkeye, but she shook her head as Roy reentered the room.

Mustang bit his lip as he watched six o'clock. Draw nearer, because Hawkeye was to meet him as six AM. So they could go get Edward. As soon as the clock hit six, Roy was up and dressed, readily accepting the warm cup of coffee she pressed into his hands.

He followed her out of the apartment, determination shining in his cobalt eyes. It was time to get Ed.

Edward huddled in the corner of his and Michael's living room, watching the man he lived with pace in front of him. Ed's clothes were packed in his small battered suitcase, which was leaned against the wall beside him, but Michael was blocking the exit. Ed's lip was bleeding profusely, he had a dark purple bruise surrounding his left eye, and a cut on his temple.

His eyes were full of fear, his whole body shaking, and his chin was covered in blood from his lip, which was dripping onto his bare chest.

"Edward, come here." Ed scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he ambled to Michael. The man grasped Ed's shoulder, spun him around and threw him at the wall. Edward's reflexes went to work, he caught himself with one arm, vaulted off the wall, and landed in a crouch on the floor.

"I always forgive you." Michael purred, reaching for Ed, and the colonel faltered, his battle stance melting away. "I'll forgive you if you stay, I'll take care of you." Ed's eyes were wide with shock as Roy's face flashed through his mind. "No…" he shook his head in denial, "NO!" Michael's eyes narrowed, and Ed managed to brace himself mere seconds before the man's fist slammed into his face.

Ed gasped, the force of the blow knocked him from his feet, and he was completely winded as he hit the wall. It was then, as Michael advanced on him, as he tried to brace himself and knew this man would hill him, that the door slammed open.

A flash of flame lit the living room, throwing shadows on the walls, and Michael fell to his knees, smoke curling off of his singed body. Roy stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed in absolute loathing. Edward stared at the General with unbelieving eyes, his chest heaving, his body swaying from fatigue, and a weakness that shocked Mustang to the core. If he didn't get Ed out of here soon the boy was going to pass out!

"Edward, come here." Roy's voice was stern, commanding Ed to focus, Riza stepped forward and collected Ed's suitcase as Edward struggled to regain his balance, then finally, haltingly, stumbled forward. He lost his footing as the room began to spin, and fell, but Roy caught him, hoisted the reeling teen into his arms, and turned to leave.

Michael stood, "You can't do this!" he shouted, Roy glared at the man over his shoulder, and strode from the house, Hawkeye at his side, and Edward in his arms.


	14. 14: Safe In My Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal ALchemist or anything, I do own my OC's, but they seem to be EVIL!!

Chapter 14: Safe in you arms

Edward pressed his face into Roy's chest, inhaling the precious scent of the older Alchemist that he had been craving for months. He dug his fingers into the back of Roy's shirt; clinging as tightly as possible to the man he had once lost. He was never going to lose Roy again!  
Roy waited patiently as Hawkeye opened his front door, he stepped through, holding Edward close.  
"You will tell the Fuhrer that I am calling in sick." He said softly, Riza nodded, and left as Roy carried Edward to the bedroom, laying him on the bed and slipping the boy's shoes off before kicking his own off, and curling up around the younger man, stroking Ed's hair lovingly.  
"Hagane…you are safe now…" He whispered, Ed was shaking in his arms, was still clinging to him as he had since they'd left Michael's house, as though afraid that if he let go Roy would disappear.  
Roy continued to stroke Ed's hair, whispering soothing words in the younger man's ear, he grabbed a hair brush from the bedside table, and gently pulled it through Edward's unbound hair, easing out the tangles. He continued with this until Edward relaxed in his arms, his breathing deep and even, and his straight, waist-length hair shimmering behind his lean body.  
"Oh Hagane…this should never have happened to you." Edward stirred in his arms, and he held the man closer to his chest. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered as Ed settled back into sleep, he bit his lip, fighting back tears as he thought back to the day Edward had left…  
Roy stomped into the bedroom, holding the slightly ruffled flowers in his hand. He threw them n the bed, and flopped down beside them, pressing his face into his pillow, grimacing at the angry headache that pulsed behind his eyes.  
He only realized he had fallen asleep when he woke up, his eyes were bleary, his headache still pulsed unpleasantly, and he groaned as he pulled his face out of the pillow.  
"Edward?" he paused, wondering vaguely where Ed was before he remember the mornings events, he sat up, his eyes wide, and stared at the flowers beside him, he reached out with shaking fingers to tug the small card from between the roses. Tears blurred his vision as he read the words within.  
"Dearest Roy, love of my life,  
I do not know how to thank you for being with me, for taking care of me, for loving me… I would have died that day, when I tried to bring Al back, or when I got out of prison, but you saved me, and now I am celebrating you, everything you've done, I am celebrating today. Here, for you I would do anything.  
With all the love in the world, your Edward."

Roy stared at it with shock and pain clear in his eyes, he dropped the bouquet to the bed, and leapt up, running from the bedroom into the living room, "Edward!! Edward!! Where are you??" He cried, sobbing as he called out to the one thing he had ever truly loved, the one person who would take him for all that he was…but now Ed was gone. He had left all his clothes…

Edward stirred again, and Roy pulled back to the present, glancing at the able where he'd left the brush, his eyes locked on the card, a small, white thing, sitting open on the table, the card from the flowers that day, Roy had set it up and never took it down. He pulled Edward a little closer, kissing his forehead as the younger man twisted uncomfortably, his face contorted with a bad dream.  
"Hagane?" Roy shook him gently, sighing when the golden orbs opened and focused on his face, "You ok?" Roy asked quietly, Edward nodded slowly, and continued to look at Roy.  
"Y'know…I can't thank you enough Roy…" Roy blinked and raised a dark eyebrow,  
"For what, Hagane?" He asked, Edward shook his head, leaning up to kiss Roy gently, before replying,  
"For everything…for staying with me before, and taking care of me…and most of all…for saving me from that man, and…" Edward stopped, biting his lip, his eyes suddenly full of uncertainty.  
"And?" Roy asked, almost dreading the blonde's answer,  
"Do you love me, Roy?" Roy was taken aback, but relieved, so much so that he laughed, Edward's eyes widened, and he blinked, tears filling his eyes, upon seeing this Roy pulled Edward closer to him, kissing him hard and passionately,  
"Of course I do Hagane!" Edward smiled through his tears,  
"Then…thank you…for loving me, hopefully as much as I love you!" Edward said loudly, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, but Roy pulled back slightly,  
"Edward…you never did answer my question from that day…the day you left…who were you having sex with?" Edward's eyes widened, and he mouthed wordlessly, new tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"I…I didn't…" He began to murmur, but then he took a deep breath, raised his eyes to meet Roy's, and said. "It was Hakuro." Roy's eyes widened with rage, and he tried to get up and leave, but Edward clung to him, "No, Roy, listen to me! Please listen to me!!" Roy managed to slide off the bed, but Edward came with him, they fell in a pile on the floor, and Roy yanked Ed's arms from around his neck, standing up.  
Edward caught hold of Roy's pant leg, still laying on the ground, and held on for dear life as Roy tried to pry his fingers free, Edward was sobbing.  
"No!! You have to listen!! You have to listen!! ROY! HE RAPED ME!!" Roy stopped, his hands still working helplessly at Ed's clutching fingers, then he dropped to his knees, staring at Edward, who had finally released his pant leg and was kneeling, his arms wrapped around his chest, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Oh…Hagane…Edward…" Ed didn't respond, he simply continued rocking back and forth, back and forth…  
Roy pulled Edward back into his arms, his anger completely gone, and began to rock with him. "Hagane…that will never happen again!" Edward looked up, his eyes red, and his cheeks streaked with tears,  
"R-Roy…" He sobbed, unable to say more, and Roy kissed him again, they sat there for awhile, on the floor, Edward in Roy's lap, rocking soothingly back and forth, kissing occasionally, until Edward's sobs subsided into silence, and Roy deemed it safe to rise. He made to stand up, wrapping his arms around Ed's torso and pulling him up too, he stumbled toward the bed, and had nearly let himself flop down on it with Ed when a loud knocking came from the door.  
Edward pulled his tears stained face away from Roy's chest, looking toward the bedroom doorway, the knocking had become a loud banging, someone was pounding on their front door.  
Edward's eyes widened when he heard the person begin to shout, "THIS IS THE MILITARY POLICE, OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" Roy stood up, and made his way out of the bedroom, after a moment, Edward followed.  
By the time they reached the door the pounding was so loud Ed felt as if his head were splitting in two. Roy undid the lock on the door, and it burst open, revealing a full fledged Military SWAT team. One of them grabbed Edward's arms, and pinned them behind his back, hand cuffing the teen's wrists, Edward cried out in pain as the man slammed him into the wall, another man stepped toward Roy, whose hand had slipped automatically into his pocket for his gloves.  
The man holding Edward was struggling to keep the alchemist still as Edward wriggled in his grip. "Edward Elric you are under arrest for crimes against the Fuhrer and the attempted murder of Michael Mande, You have the right to remain silent-!" But Edward didn't let him finish, "LIKE HELL I DID!! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" He struggled wildly, managing to over balance the man, and turn to Roy, "Roy!! Let's get the hell outta here!!" He yelled, his eyes pleading with the still stationary Flame Alchemist.  
Roy's eyes flashed, and his hand shot out of his pocket, a single snap had four of the ten men running, their clothes flaming. Roy's other hand grabbed Edward around the waist, yanking him out of the other man's grip, "Never touch what's mine." Roy growled menacingly, Edward grinned, tapping his hands together, he brushed the hand cuffs with his fingertip, and they clattered to the floor as a sharp ended metal pole, he snatched it up and leveled it at the remaining MPs.  
Another spurt of flame resulted in cries of pain, and two more MPs ended up rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire, Edward threw his spear, it slammed through the under portion of one of the MP's sleeves, pinning him to the wall. A second later, Roy had grabbed Edward's arm, and they had leapt from the window.  
Edward flipped over once, landing on his feet, Roy winced as he landed in a crouch, one hand supporting what his legs could not. He stood up just as Edward sent a wall of concrete flying at the MPs that had once more surrounded them, Ed grabbed his hand, and turned, pulling Roy with him as he took off running.  
When Edward finally stopped they were near the train station, he and Roy doubled over gasping for air, "That…sucked…" Edward panted, straightening up and looking around, "Let's get on a train…" Roy shook his head, looking put out,  
"How did this happen…?" He murmured, Edward looked over at him, biting his lip,  
"They must have had bugs in the house, to hear when I told you…" Ed mumbled quietly, "But let's get on the train, and go to Dublith…"


	15. 15: Run for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal ALchemist or anything, I do own my OC's, but they seem to be EVIL!!

Chapter 15: Run For It

Edward held tightly to Roy's hand as they prowled the train yards, they were both rather unsure of where to go, they didn't know where they would be safe. Roy clung to Edward, though Ed's idea of going to Resembol sounded good, he wasn't sure if it would work, plus, he didn't want to face up to Pinako after he had broken his promise to her…  
"Can't we go to Dublith?" He asked for the hundredth time, Ed's tired golden eyes locked on Roy's, and the older Alchemist could see that his young prodigy was close to the breaking point. The teen's eyes were red from crying, there were tear tracks through the grime on his face, and his hair was messy. The constant problems were starting to wear down on Edward's strength; he couldn't handle this much longer.  
"I already told you, I want to get Al…I want to make sure he's safe…" Roy bit his lip as Edwards response told him just how weak he actually was. He finally nodded, turning toward the lights that were the train station; he approached slowly, clinging to Ed's hand, and stepped up to the ticket counter,  
"Two for Resembol." He said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket, and taking out the correct amount of money, the woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow at Ed, who was leaning his head tiredly on Roy's shoulder, but Roy pushed the money into her hands, his eyes narrowed, she handed him their tickets, and refrained from asking the questions her eyes said she wanted to ask.  
Roy led Edward over to one of the benches to wait, letting the exhausted teen lean on him. Ed sighed, his hair was falling out of its braid, getting in his eyes, and he didn't have the strength to raise his hand, even to brush it out of his face. He sighed again, nuzzling tiredly against Roy's throat, the light from the rising sun hit him full on in the face, and he scrunched his eyes closed, shaking his head to get his hair into his face, but it failed to block out the sun. Instead it shone brilliantly in the sunlight.  
Roy glanced sideways, his eyes widening, Edward was asleep on his shoulder, his stomach pushing in and out in a steady rhythm, Roy raised an eyebrow at that, and then glanced at his own chest, which was rising with his intake of breath, and then back at Ed's gently moving stomach. He bit his lip, he wanted to ask, but he couldn't.

Edward awoke with a start, a train whistle going off near him was the likely culprit, he sat up, looking over at Roy who was watching him intently, the man's gaze appeared to be focused on Ed's stomach.  
"What?" Ed asked, alarmed, he glanced down, but everything was fine. "What??" Roy shook his head,  
"Nothing, Ed, nothing." Roy stood up, "C'mon, that's our train." He held out a hand to help Edward to his feet, and Edward accepted it gratefully, allowing Roy to pull him from the bench, he followed the man to the train, sighing as they stepped on, and Roy's eyes went back to his stomach.  
"Why are you staring at me?!" He finally asked, irritated. "What's your problem?" Roy shook his head, and lead Edward to their seats,  
"Alright, Um…this is going to sound weird, but…why does your stomach move when you breathe instead of your chest?" Edward stared at him,  
"Y-You don't know?" He asked, chuckling when Roy shook his head again, "I'm breathing with my diaphragm, it brings more air into your body and sustains it for longer…" The younger Alchemist paused, unsure of what else to say, he glanced up at Roy, who still looked confused,  
"But…how?" the older man finally asked, Edward laughed,  
"Alright…just when you breathe…" Edward shook his head this time, reaching over, he placed a hand on Roy's stomach, just below his ribs, "Breathe." He commanded, Roy did as he was told, his chest moving, Edward shook his head, "Focus your breathing to where my hand is right now." Roy tried again, and failed again, "Hmm…try and push out right here when you breathe…" He said, grinning when Roy's diaphragm pushed out, "Good!"  
It was almost enough to distract Ed and Roy from the problems that lay ahead, almost, until a familiar voice drifted through the open window, the train was preparing to move, but the voice was commanding it to remain until it had been searched, Edward leaned up, and peered quickly out the window, pulling back swiftly,  
"It's Kale!!" he whispered, fear in his voice, Roy's eyes widened,  
"Really??" Edward nodded, then went back to listening to the hurried conversation outside the window,  
"I'm sorry, I don't care if you are a state Alchemist, I can't allow you to delay our times." The conductor was saying, he sounded angry,  
"You have to!" Kale wasn't pleading, he sounded commanding,  
"Sorry, Major, I cannot, you will delay my shipment." The conductor stepped onto the train, and it began to pull swiftly from the station, Edward pressed back in his seat, his fearful eyes locking with Roy's  
"D-do you think it was Kale who…?" Roy didn't answer; his lips were pressed into an irritated line,  
"I don't know…" he murmured after awhile, he leaned back in his seat, sighing as the scenery flashed by outside the window, he watched Edward shift restlessly, "You gonna be ok?" He finally asked as Ed continued to fidget,  
"I'm fine." Edward grumbled, Roy rolled his eyes, and then slipped into the seat beside Ed, wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulders,  
"No you aren't, Edward…don't worry, we'll get there fine…in about two hours…" He murmured into Ed's ear, making the teen shiver, "Just hold on…"  
Edward snuggled into Roy's side, and let his eyes drift closed.

True to Roy's word they arrived in Resembool before Edward awakened, and Roy was loathe to wake him up when they actually got there. He finally reached down and shook Ed's shoulder, "Hey…hey…" Edward didn't stir; Roy leaned down, and put his lips to Ed's ear, "Hun…baby…" His breath made Ed's hair flutter around, "Hey, Sexy…time to wake up…" he muttered, Edward twitched, and sighed, then opened his eyes,  
"Really?" He asked, pouting, "I was having such a good dream…" Roy raised an eyebrow,  
"About what?" He asked, not caring if the train left with them on it,  
"Nothing." Edward yawned, and stood up, striding off the train, "C'mon, pervert." He chuckled, and Roy followed behind him, looking sulky.

When they reached Pinako's house, Edward was shaking from fear, and Roy's eyes were downcast, he reached forward, and slipped his hand into Edward's, squeezing his fingers tightly,  
"It'll be ok…." He murmured in Ed's ear, pulling him close as they stood before Pinako's porch, "It'll all be alright…"  
Edward nodded, taking a deep breath; he led Roy up the stairs and raised his hand, knocking quietly on the door.


	16. 16: What happens now?

A/N: I do not own FMA; I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within that story and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 16: Delicate situations

Roy stood in Pinako's kitchen, his head bowed, biting his lip as he continued to listen silently to her scolding. He knew what she said had merit, she had obviously known about Edward's 'situation' for awhile, Ed had probably told her just after he'd gotten away from Michael. He glanced up out of the corner of his eyes, and caught sight of Edward, the younger man was sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the table. He was listening to Alphonse, who was sitting beside him, his big honey eyes locked on Edward's face, and Ed seemed to be paying rapt attention to his brother as well, but as he watched, Roy saw Ed dart a glance at him. His golden eyes shimmered in a way that made Roy feel a lot better about standing beside the fuming Rockbell mechanic. He still felt terrible for breaking his promise, and thus endured her to an extent. But his mind was elsewhere, he was remembering how afraid Edward had been on the train, how he felt when he had comforted the young Alchemist, and so it took him completely by surprise when Pinako hugged him, her ranting at an end, and thanked him for bringing her boys home safe again.

He patted her shoulder, and moved to stand near Edward, who sat up a little straighter, and reached out to hold Roy's hand. But the Mechanic beckoned him forward again, "Now, Winry's been itching to check up on your automail, and I do suggest that you don't keep her waiting." Pinako pushed Roy toward Winry's workshop, Edward stood to follow, but Pinako raised her eyebrows and Ed sank back into his chair. He leaned across the table, staring at Al, he still couldn't get over the fact that Alphonse was whole again…

"What, brother?" Al asked, cocking his head to the side, Edward shook his head,

"Nothing, Al…" He whispered slowly, he looked up as Pinako strode from the room, her unlit pipe in her mouth. He stood up, "Hey Al, let's go visit mom's grave." Alphonse smiled, and stood as well, taking Ed's hand in his own, he lead the way out the door.

Edward knelt beside Trisha's grave, placing the small bundle of wild flowers he'd picked atop the dirt, he wiped away a tear, disguising the movement by tucking his bangs behind his ear, Alphonse knelt beside him, just as they always had as children, and they both sighed.

"Al…I'm sorry I left you here…so much has happened…" Ed murmured, hanging his head, he stared at his mother's name on the tombstone, and in his head he whispered _I'm sorry mom…for everything. _Al put a hand on his shoulder,

"It's fine, Brother, you're here now…" Ed nodded sadly, and brushed some dust from the headstone, dirtying his gloves.

"I'll always be thinking about you and mom, Al, but I won't always be here." He muttered, Alphonse smiled sadly,

"I know, brother…I've always known." Al stood up, staring out over the road to town, he narrowed his eyes, "what's that…? It looks like some kind of caravan…" Edward leapt to his feet, his eyes wide,

"Roy!" He turned, grabbed Al's hand, and ran toward the house, dragging his brother with him, "It's the Military!!" He yelled as he burst into the house, dropping Al's hand and flinging himself into Roy's arms, managing to spill his cup of coffee, "They're here…" He panted, "we have to go! Now!" He stared up into Roy's eyes, seeing the fear and worry there, "Please…Roy, let's go!" But before Roy could answer Pinako slapped Ed on the back of the head,

"Calm down, boy." She growled, Edward swallowed, and struggled to slow his breathing, "You will both go down in the cellar, I'll hide the entrance, just like the last time you were on the run, Edward." Ed nodded, but Roy set his cup down with a resounding clink of glass.

"No, we'll leave, like he wanted. I won't get you three into trouble, if they found us, they'd arrest all of you." He took Ed's hand in his own, and nodded his thanks to Pinako, before pulling the frightened teen from the house.

"Stop right there, put your hands up!" Roy grimaced at the crowd of officers, and raised his hands above his head,

"Well…shit…" He muttered as Ed lifted his hands as well, and a few officers advanced on them, Edward winced as one pulled his hands down in front of him, and snapped anti-alchemic cuffs around his wrists. He couldn't see what was happening to Roy as the dragged him to one of the trucks and pushed him into the cargo space, Roy was soon climbing in beside him, and he folded his body down to sit on the floor, Edward sat too, and leaned his head on Roy's shoulder, suppressing tears, "I'm sorry Ed…I'm so sorry…" Roy murmured, his eyes downcast, he lifted his cuffed hands to caress Ed's soft cheek,

"You didn't do anything wrong, Roy…" Edward whispered back, holding his tears inside, "We'll be fine, we haven't done anything wrong." Roy sighed at Ed's naïve words,

"I hope so…" He murmured, closing his cobalt eyes.


	17. 17: Of trials and suffering

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within that story, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 17: Of trials and suffering

Roy leaned his head against the wall of the cell he'd been placed in, his gloves gone, his wrists locked together, and sighed. He and Edward had been separated as soon as they had reached Central, and he had no clue where the blond was now, probably locked away in another of the tiny holding cells that were scattered around Central HQ.

He closed his eyes, forcing back tears, hoping, almost praying, that Edward was alright.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Edward screamed, banging his wrist cuffs against the bars of his small cell, "I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!" The guard who was patrolling outside the holding cell rolled his eyes, "God, you think that matters?" he finally said in a lull of the shouting,

"Of course it does! We're innocent!" Edward growled, his eyes burning with anger.

"It doesn't. If the Fuhrer doesn't like you, its off to the prison, and no questions asked." The guard grimaced, obviously he didn't agree with that assumption. Edward sank to his knees, pressing his forehead against the cool bars,

"We're doomed, aren't we?" He mumbled, though he was thinking of Roy, not the guard.

"I suppose you are…" The guard responded, resuming his slow pacing, "But I guess we all are in the end." He didn't look at Edward again, and the blond sank down against he back wall of his cell, laying his head in his cuffed hands.

When the new guards came to take Roy from his cell he knew from the grim looks on their faces that he and Edward had been condemned. None of them would look him in the eyes, and they stood rigidly around him when he was taken from his cell, and marched behind him in a smart formation. Roy hung his head, resigned to his fate, he watched the floor in front of his feet, he could still see the Alchemic marks on the stone from Izumi and Edward's mad rampage just before the Fuhrer's demise. His head snapped up as he heard a familiar voice in front of him, and he stared at the scene before him.

"What do you mean, the trial's over?!" Edward's voice was rising quickly as he was prodded at gun point down the hallway, "I haven't submitted my plea or heard what I'm charged with!!!" He was getting severely frustrated, they told him he was already sentenced, and there was nothing he could do about it. "That's not right!" He growled, but the guard just shoved him forward. He stumbled, and tripped, falling flat on his face, he groaned, and pulled his cuffed wrists a little closer to his face, trying to lift his body off the floor, before he could stand the guard placed a foot in the center of the teen's back,

"Do you want up?" The guards all started laughing, and the one with his foot on Ed's back pressed harder, "Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, boy, you're not going to prison with your precious boyfriend, your time will be spent right here in the Fuhrer's personal holding cell, for the next three years." Edward's eyes widened, and he struggled to rise, but the officer kept him pinned, "you're never going to be anyone else's again." The man finally let Edward rise, and pushed him onward, Ed turned his head, and found himself staring at directly into Roy's cobalt eyes.

Roy growled as the man continued to hold his lover to the floor, but he got really angry when the man leaned down to tell his young boyfriend that he was going to spend the next three years of his life getting raped over and over again. Roy had just broken into a run when Ed turned his head, and stared directly into Roy's eyes. The older man slowed to a stop, and swallowed as Edward shook his head, and forced a small smile,

"Roy…" Ed whispered, barely audible to Roy's straining ears, "I love you."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but this seemed like the right place to stop, and I am working hard on the next chapter as I upload this one. Please Review, tell me what you think of how the storyline is going, should I change it? should they escape? or do you want more?

Ok, please review an answer this. Edward is practically the Fuhrer's slave, so, do you want graphic beatings and sex? or would you rather keep it mellow?

I'm writing it graphic, so please review within the next three days, (submit review by the 15th of March 09,) or I'll post it graphic.


	18. 18: The Decision is yours

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within that story, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

Chapter 18: Pet

"I love you too!" He growled, acting like he was going to move closer, but his guards grabbed him, and started to drag him down the hall in front of Ed, who stared at him with teary eyes, "Edward…Edward!" Roy's expression turned fierce, and he pulled against his guards, but there were too many, and he watched Ed disappear as he rounded a corner.

Edward shuddered as his guards took his arms, and began to lead him toward the Fuhrer's office, he swallowed hard, his mind on Roy, and his breath sped up, he turned as if to run, but the doors to the office opened, and he was shoved inside.

"Ah, Edward…I have missed you, my dear." The Fuhrer placed his hand on Edward's chest, stroking the hot flesh through the clothes the blond wore, Ed shuddered. The Fuhrer turned to his lackeys, "You are all dismissed, Jones," He grabbed the officer who'd pinned Edward to the ground, "Send for Kale, will you?"

The man nodded and left the room, closing the doors behind him, and the Fuhrer grinned at Ed, his eyes narrowed, and he shoved the blond toward the desk, and pushed him down on it, taking a knife and cutting through Ed's clothes until they fell in torn strips to the floor, and Edward shivered naked and exposed against the desk.

Edward shuddered as the Fuhrer pulled him from the desk and pressed him through the door to a nearby room, he bent him over a strange wooden contraption, and shackled his ankles to the edges so that his pale legs were chained apart, then hooked his handcuffs into a lock to keep them still.

"I had this made specially for you, because your height really was a challenge, it was made in Xing, and it will keep you at just the right height for penetration by someone of my stature. Plus, it has these." Hakuro pulled up two arms, they were alchemically charged, and they clamped across the soft skin of Edward's behind, pulling him open. Ed gasped, and struggled to be released, but they just gripped tighter. Hakuro laughed, and ran his finger tip over the exposed hole, "Well…looks like you're rather tight again, Edward, haven't you and the General been screwing?"

Edward shuddered, he wouldn't answer the question, he just wouldn't! Just then there came a knock on the door, and the Fuhrer cursed before leaving Ed to answer it.

Edward struggled against his bonds, but he couldn't break free, so instead he listened, closely,

"Yes, he's in your office." The Fuhrer said,

"He hasn't been touched, has he?" Kale's voice asked, Edward gasped,

"No, he hasn't been touched, he should be unscathed." Hakuro replied,

"Good, Roy is mine now, and I won't have people hurting my things." Edward gave a scream of complete and utter rage, he struggled harder against the ropes and chains, feeling his skin tear where the ropes touched him, his hands balled into fists, and he bucked his body, flinging his head back and shouting obscenities at Kale and Hakuro. One hand finally broke free, and he slapped it against the other, causing the contraption to fall to the ground in pieces, some of it, like the leather strap that had been across his back, he turned into pants. He tore from the room, growling, clapping his hands and touching the ground and walls until Kale and Hakuro were encased in stone, then he ran from the room, taking off toward who knows where, trying to find Roy.

Roy pulled at the ropes binding him to the office chair he'd been in for the last ten minutes, he was still unsure of the reason why he was here, and his guard wasn't going to answer anytime soon, so he had given up on asking him for the time being.

He sat still for a moment, sighing, he supposed he'd find out sooner or later why he was there, just then he heard a loud crash, like a door being kicked open, and then another, and another, and another, doors breaking into shards of wood, getting closer and closer, his guard turned to open the door, and got a foot to the face, a foot that had obviously been meant for the door, and was, surprisingly, bare. Edward swore as the man fell in a heap on the floor, and hurried into the room, dragging the man back so he could close the door.

"R-ROY!" He gasped, throwing his arms around the man, he bent and untied the ropes binding Roy to the chair, and then they were kissing, Roy was holding Edward's face between his hands, stroking his cheeks and placing burning kisses across his lips,

"Edward…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around the blond, "What's going on?" he finally thought to ask.

"Um…The Fuhrer gave you to Kale…" Edward murmured, "So I wrapped them in wall, and came to get you…" He blushed, "I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having you, Roy…" He looked into Roy's dark eyes, "let's go Roy, let's run! To Xing, or Dublith, or anywhere! Let's leave…" He buried his face in Roy's chest, letting the tears flow, "Please…?"

Roy held Edward close, stroking his hair, "Sure, Ed, anything you want." He hefted the blond higher into his arms, and used his foot to break the nearest window, before ducking out, and dropping the few feet to the ground, he shielded Ed's small body with his own, and ran for it.


	19. 19: Happy Yet?

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within that story, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.

By the way, I think you all should know, I'm planning on ending this at Chapter twenty, so one more chapter, I thought I'd tell you that. If you want it to continue, please give me some ideas you wanted to happen but didn't and I'll keep it going, if not, it ends on the NEXT chapter. Your reviews are due by 5-29-09 if you want me to continue.)

Chapter 19: Happy yet?

Edward lay in Roy's arms, his eyes closed tight, he was struggling against a dream, his eyelids flickering in the throes of a bad dream, Roy held him close, stroking his hair, which was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"He 'as a fever, young man." Roy turned to stare at the old woman riding in the covered back of the rickety old pick up that was taking it's load of humans to Xing,

"Why do you say that?" He asked, clinging to Edward as if the teen was his only lifeline, his automail was sapping some of the heat from Ed's body. The old woman sidled closer to them, she had grey hair, tied back in a black scarf, and a shawl around her narrow shoulders, her face seemed happy, careworn, with laugh lines around her mouth and eyes, and she smiled at Roy, before leaning down and pressing her lips to Edward's forehead.

"He has a fever, that's why, now, you have automail, don't you young man?" Roy nodded, and pulled his glove from his right hand, showing his metal fingers. The woman smiled again, and took his fingers in her own as gently as if they were flesh and bone, and put them on Edward's forehead, "Now, all you have to do, boy, is draw his fever out, pretend that you're wringing water out of a cloth." Roy raised his eyebrows,

"What good will that do? It won't-!" The woman placed her fingers over his mouth,

"Son, just do it, it will work." Roy was perplexed, he tried to imagine pulling the heat and sickness from Edward, and to his great surprise, the teen's color started to calm, and he started to look better. Roy turned to the old woman, his eyes wide, and she smiled sweetly, her face creasing happily, before turning away and coughing into a handkerchief, Roy was concerned to see red staining the fabric in little splotches.

They'd been on the truck for three days, heading for the border, Roy had called Pinako and Alphonse from a payphone while Edward slept in the truck bed, already ill with fever, and told them a small portion of he and Ed's plan. Pinako and Al would arrive in Xing before them, and would wait at the "Dancing Prince" hotel in the capitol city for them. Roy held Edward up in his lap, helping the sick teen eat the last of their store of food which Roy had stolen as they'd left Central.

Edward's head lolled, and he kept leaning heavily on Roy as the truck swayed, his eyes rolling back, and Roy would shake him, and wake him up from his stupor, and try and get a few more bites into him. And then it would start all over again. Roy finally lay Ed down on his lap, and spent the time stroking his hair again. The old woman was curled in the corner of the truck bed, her eyes closed as she slept through the night, and when Roy finally lay down beside his beloved, he dozed fitfully in little spurts, and then he'd wake up as Edward's fever spiked, and wait until it calmed before he'd fall back into a doze.

It was two more days in the truck before they crossed the border, and Roy heard it would be another day before they reached the capitol city. The old woman had died silently in the night as they crossed the border, and Roy transmuted a grave for her, severely shaken by her death, he became even more protective of Edward, trying to make sure nothing hurt him or made him worse. But they'd run out of food, and even Roy wasn't doing so well. One of the other passengers offered them a share of his meager store, but Roy insisted it all go to Edward. Only when the ill teen sat up and gave him a glare that said quite plainly "Eat something or I'll kill you." Did he share some of the food.

The next morning they arrived in the capitol, and Roy wandered the streets with Edward in his arms, searching for the Dancing Prince hotel. When he found it, the man inside called Pinako and Alphonse, and they came down to lead them to the room. When Pinako rounded the corner, with Al behind her, Roy finally reached his limit and collapsed with Edward on the floor.

Roy grimaced as he woke up, he could feel something hot beside him, but couldn't quite figure out what it was, he opened his eyes groggily, only to see Edward's open eyes, burning bright and staring at him in a bemused way, Edward was still too hot, still fevered, but it was going down, slowly leaving his system, and he was lucid once more.

"Morning…Roy." He nuzzled Roy's nose with his own, and smiled tiredly, "How did you sleep?" Roy didn't answer, simply kissed Edward's nose, and tousled his hair,

"Love you…" He murmured tiredly, closing his eyes, he felt Edward snuggle into his chest, his hands dug into Roy's clothes,

"I love you too, Roy." He said, even more quietly than Roy, pressing his face into Roy's chest, "More than you know." And they both drifted back into sleep.

A/N: so, I'm in unknown territory, and um…yeah. See ya soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Ribbons and Bells

(A/N: I do not own FMA, I am simply writing a new, fresh version of events within that story, and giving an opinion. Please, do not sue me, I live in a trailer…..so…I won't be able to pay you, the only thing of value I have is my Edward Elric plushy and I'm not giving him up! Thank you.)

"_Love you…" He murmured tiredly, closing his eyes, he felt Edward snuggle into his chest, his hands dug into Roy's clothes, _

"_I love you too, Roy." He said, even more quietly than Roy, pressing his face into Roy's chest, "More than you know." And they both drifted back into sleep._

Chapter 20: Ribbons and bells

A few weeks had passed, they never stayed in one place too long, and Al stayed separate with Pinako and Winry, in fact, they'd heard that Al had actually proposed to Winry, and they were simply waiting for an invitation to the wedding. Edward and Roy seemed happy, staying in rooms under different names and tracking down countries outside of Xing, across the great sea (I'm improvising) that bordered the desert land, trying to find somewhere strong, somewhere they'd be safe from the Amestrian military they'd both deserted.

One prospect was a place called Cantani, it was a large country, highly populated, and had its own army, with it's own form of the State Alchemist program. They planned to leave a week after the unplanned wedding, and so they awaited the announcement, staying a few extra days in their chosen room, and sending a message to Alphonse about their whereabouts. They didn't have long to wait until he contacted them, babbling like an excited child into the phone while Edward laughed and chatted with him, and Roy watched, thinking back on how hurt Edward had been when he'd first taken the younger Alchemist in, Ed had matured a lot since then, then again, he know had a lot to be happy about. When Edward hung up he flounced over to Roy's side, and kissed his cheek,

"The wedding's in a month…and Alphonse kept throwing in these silly hints about how Marriage between two men or two women is legal here." He rolled his eyes, not quite catching the flash in Roy's eyes, before the man hugged him close, grinning,

"What's made you so happy?" Edward asked, his eyebrows contracting, Roy simply shook his head,

"You, always you." He said, grinning, "Now, we'll have to go get something for us to wear for Alphonse's wedding." Edward rolled his eyes again, and followed Roy out of the hotel room, and down the street, unaware that Roy was taking special care to learn his clothes sizes, and styles that looked good on his Edward. They bought matching black tuxes, and on the way back to the room he turned around suddenly, "I'm sorry, Edward, I forgot something," He smiled, "I'll meet you at the room." Ed shook his head in confusion and strode the rest of the way back to the room, his hair, which was now almost knee-length, swung freely behind his lean body as he walked, and Roy couldn't resist watching him over his shoulder.

Once Ed was out of sight Roy hurried into a nearby jewelry store, and chewed his lip as he perused the many different styles of rings within the cases. "May I look closer at this one?" He asked, pointing to a narrow gold band with intricate Alchemic runes around the band, he looked it over when it came out of the case, he grinned, and bought it, hiding it away inside a ring box, and tucking it into his jacket, he also bought a pair of cheap silver cuff links, an excuse to Ed for where he'd been. Alphonse's simple statement about gay marriage being legal in Xing had given Roy a very very good idea.

A/N: I know…I was going to wait for more reviews, but…I was sad with the ending, and I thought you'd like this. Please R&R!!!!!! I know, it's short, but hey, if it's good, it's good.


	21. Chapter 21: Parting is such sweet sorrow

The Other Ending chapter 21:

Alphonse's wedding was smooth and beautiful, Edward's wounds had all but healed, and he looked bright and cheerful standing beside Alphonse in his sleek tux, he'd blushed bright red when Al asked him to be best man, but swore he'd known Al would ask all along, Roy was one of the Groomsmen, standing behind his Edward, and watching the ceremony. Winry ghosted gorgeously down the aisle, and Alphonse glowed when he saw her, in her long white dress, and concealing veil, smiling happily when she stepped up beside him, and they held hands to begin the ceremony.

The after party was long and happy, and ended in Roy supporting a very drunk and very talkative Ed all the way back to their current hotel room, before pulling Ed into bed with him, and curling protectively around the still mumbling teen to sleep. He was just drifting off when he felt feathery kisses brushing against his collar bone, his shoulders, his throat. Roy moaned involuntarily, then gasped as gentle teeth nipped at his skin, and Edward's hands roved down his back and cupped his rear.

"Edward!" Roy growled, pulling free of the teen, who giggled childishly, still in his drunken stupor apparently. The teen blushed, eyes hazy,

"Come on…Roy…it's…been forever…" he slurred, his hands twisting in Roy's grasp,

"No, Ed, you're drunk, later, when you've sobered up." Edward pouted, sticking his full bottom lip out at Roy, who abruptly grumbled "To hell with it," And, releasing Ed's hands, held Ed's face in his own, and kissed him lovingly, he moaned against Ed's lips as skilled hands slid down the front of his boxers, and grasped his length, stroking it teasingly. Roy wrinkled his nose, sliding his arms around Edward's body, and down the back of _his_ boxers, to press gently at his entrance, the teen leaned his head back, hooking his leg over Roy's waist to allow the man better access, and Roy slipped one finger inside. Edward's breath hitched, and his hands ceased their fondling of Roy's body, the older man frowned at the loss, but devoted his attentions to Ed, _Maybe if I…if he's satisfied, he'll go to sleep…_ Roy thought to himself, he flipped Edward onto his back, and pressed the teen's legs up out of the way. Edward squirmed beneath him, then relaxed when Roy's finger found its way back to his entrance, the other hand was pinning his hips to the bed.

Edward felt the fog begin to clear from his mind as Roy flipped him over, then he could feel quite clearly Roy's finger penetrating his body, sliding slowly and gently in and out of him, he lay his head back, not quite understanding how he'd come to be in this situation, but enjoying it immensely, he was shocked when he felt a hot, wet warmth around his member, his eyes snapped open, fiery unclouded gold snapped down to see a dark haired head bobbing up and down between his legs.

"N-nhhgg…" He moaned loudly, fisting the sheets, his fingers clenching, and Roy's finger sped up within him, he shuddered, his hips jolted automatically, trying to embed himself deeper into the moist cavern of Roy's mouth, but Roy's free hand held him down, "R-Roy!" Ed panted, "I'm gonna…oh god…I…" He convulsed, gasping, as Roy withdrew his finger, and swallowed the white substance that Edward had expelled, the teen swallowed, "You…you shouldn't…that was…I'm sorry…" Edward babbled, but Roy had pulled himself back up next to Ed, and pulled the quaking teen closer in his arms,

"It's fine, Ed, I wanted to." Roy said, curling around Ed once more, Edward leaned forward, licking across Roy's lips, and swallowing,

"You had some…on your face…" Edward muttered, blushing deeply, Roy grinned, and kissed Ed sweetly,

"Edward…you love me, right?" Roy asked, Edward's eyes widened,

"Of course I do! Duh!" He clung to Roy's body, cuddling it closer,

"Then…stay here, one second." Roy slid out of bed, dragging Ed halfway with him, because the teen was still clinging to him, but Edward finally let go, and sat up in the bed, his boxers were around his ankles, and he kicked them off in annoyance, before Roy returned, the man knelt on one knee, looking up at Edward,

"Edward Elric, I have loved you…for as long as I've known you, and I'd like to keep you for forever," Roy held out a small black velvet box, and Edward pushed his golden hair back from his face, eyes wide with surprise, "I guess what I'm saying is, Edward, will you marry me?" He opened the box, showing the gorgeous but simple band within, Edward just sat there in shock, Roy's face fell and he made to close the box, his automail hand shaking with emotion, but two flesh hands closed over his, pulling the box closer, and he looked up to see molten pools of gold that were over flowing with tears,

"Of course, dummy." Edward sniffled, pulling Roy onto the bed, and kissing him lovingly, "Of course I will." Roy felt tears prick at his eyes, and he flopped on top of Edward, kissing him all over, his fingers sliding over Ed's sides, making the teen shudder and giggle.

"Thank you." Roy murmured, Edward propped himself up on his elbows, and looked into his eyes,

"For what?" He asked, looking genuinely confused,

"Having me…even as I am…broken." Roy finished quietly, looking up when Edward kissed his automail,

"I've often wondered…if you would have wanted me with the automail I had…" Ed murmured, "and you know what, I don't care, because now that I see it one you…it seems beautiful to me…" Roy closed his eyes, imagining he could feel the whole of Ed's touch on his automail, he felt some of it, the pressure sensors told him something was against it, but he imagined the soft lips, and sighed.

"You've always been gorgeous to me…" Roy offered, Ed snorted,

"Pedophile." He accused, Roy shrugged,

"Couldn't help it." Roy murmured as he rolled onto his side and pulled Ed to his chest, "I love you Edward."

Edward took deep calming breaths, standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his signal. He couldn't see Roy, but he knew the man was at the other end of the aisle in his black tuxedo, waiting for him, Edward shuddered, and listened to the music, they were in a small meadow, with six or seven chairs, not many people, but he was still nervous as hell. He took the first step alone, no-one to give him away, Alphonse stood at Roy's right, but Ed's eyes were only for the dark haired man. Edward's long hair billowed sideways in the wind, and he clutched the single metal flower that was his bouquet between his fingers, the white tuxedo suited him, making his hair seem more vibrant. He stepped to Roy's side, reaching up to twine his fingers through his lover's, and they smiled at each other as the man marrying them to each other began to speak.

"I do." Edward's voice rang out with conviction, Winry was crying behind him wearing a fancy dress, Pinako was smiling from her seat, as were Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, and Feury. Falman just looked the same.

Roy leaned down, pushed Ed's hair out of his face in the bright sunlight, and kissed him gently, calmly, and they turned, smiling and ran down the aisle.

Edward clung to Roy worriedly, attempting to dance with him to the slow paced song they'd chosen, trying not to step on his flesh foot, they laughed the whole time, it was perfect. Perfect even as Edward grinned and shoved cake across Roy's face, and Roy managed to get some frosting into Ed's hair, and they looped left arms to drink the toast, but it couldn't last, and as they stood at the doorway, surrounded by their gifts, and waved good-bye to their family and friends, sadness entered Edward's eyes.

Izumi showed up for the reception, and she hugged Edward longer than Roy would have expected, then Madam Mustang hugged them both, and told Roy she was proud of him, which made Roy blush.

Then they were gone… Al looked over his shoulder one last time as he and Winry headed off to their home in Xing, and Roy turned and looked down at Edward, who was staring after them sadly,

"Ed…don't worry about it tonight, just for tonight…be happy." Roy murmured, swallowing his own sadness, "There will be time for grieving, but it is not now." He took Edward's hand in his own, and led him from the hall and toward their hotel room, pulling the wagon Winry had given them, full of their gifts. He pushed it through the door, and swung Edward into his arms, the teen gave an undignified squawk as he was lifted from the ground, then Roy was kissing him, carrying him across the threshold.

Roy lay Ed on the bed, kicking the door closed, and kissed across Edward's chin, hurriedly removed each article of Edward's clothing, he paused to kiss the delicate ring on Edward's finger, it fit with the engagement ring, interlocking. Ed blushed, and helped Roy out of his suit, they fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, and Edward licked his lips as Roy carefully slid a finger within him, lubricated with some type of oil, Ed arched slightly, but kept still as best he could as Roy's fingers curved and hit that spot, his eyes closed. Roy grinned, and stretched out the teen, leaning down to whisper in his ear,

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Edward." Before he slid his length into the younger man.


End file.
